Safe and Sound
by xGirlxonxFirex
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen returns to Forks, after her career and life have gone down the drain, her family try to recapture the old Nessie. What will happen when she bumps into her ex Jacob? Will they rekindle an old flame? Or will destiny keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

The rain splashed onto the the windscreen of Renesmee Cullen's car. The windscreen wipers were moving side to side frantically. Whilst trying to concentrate on the road, Renesmee turned on the stereo to her favourite channel. The song that played made tears stream down her flawless face. The song was their song. She tried to distract herself by concentrating more on the road, but it only made things worse. The tears were now covering her eyes, she shut the stereo off and tried to recalculate her thoughts.

How did her life become so messed up? Why did this happen? What made her do this? Who made her do this? All these questions poured into her head at once. This made her disorientated, so she pulled over at the side of the road, without indicating. This gave her a few beeps of the horn from over drivers and a few rude gestures in which she shrugged off. Nothing could make her want to retaliate now, she was too weak, too confused. It only occurred to her now where she was. She turned her head to look at the new scenery. All she could make out was the many, many trees that enveloped around her. The snow that once lay peacefully on the branches now turned to sleet with the rain. The greenery circled her, no way out. But in some strange way, this forest seemed familiar.

Struggling to keep her emotions together she pulled out of the side of the road and kept on track. Her car sped forward. If she was where she thought she was, she could find shelter with the people that love her. She could possibly rebuild her life, make it better. She sped down the highway and came across a sign that gave her hope. Forks.

In that split second another idea popped into her head.

She pulled her phone out from her jean pocket, and dialled the distant but familiar number. She connected it to her stereo so came on loud speaker. With all the new technology that she could afford, she still had trouble controlling it. She fumbled with the buttons till a familiar voice entered the car.

"Hello, Bella Cullen here," it said.

Renesmee took a deep breath and spoke the words that she never thought she would say.

"Mom, I'm coming home."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic and I hope you enjoyed it!

As we continue through the story you will get to see Nessie, Jacob and other characters point of view!

Please review, criticism taken into account!

PS: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey chapter 1 is here! I thought I would put this chapter up early. To answer the question of my first and favourite reviewer dkgors, yes, they are human, no vampire abilities, sorry I didn't make that clear.

Enjoy!

PS: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, I only own the story.

* * *

Chapter one: The meeting

The silver Volvo belonging to Miss Cullen pulled into the seemingly, never-ending driveway. It was exactly how she remembered it to be. Surrounded by the same greenery, with trees and snow surrounding the very big and splendour Cullen House. The shrubbery surrounding the house and in the forest was exactly where it used to be. Renesmee then got the feeling of deja vu. The only difference was that there were a number of cars lined up outside of the house.

Shit.

It was the only word Renesmee could process. Her brain was screaming, "turn back, leave! Go back to New york!" But something was saying no. Something or someone was pulling her in there. She parked the car beside her Grandpa Charlie's very old cruiser.

She was about to get out of her car when she caught a reflection of herself in the rearview mirror. There wasn't much wrong with her, but she had to look a little more presentable if she was going to see her family, who she hasn't seen in the past four years. Yes, four years. The last time she saw them was when she was leaving for New York to pursue her modelling career which would never take of if she stayed in Washington. Unless she was on a poster for a road safety organisation, but that wasn't her calling in life. No, she had bigger fish to fry. She said goodbye to her family at the airport in Seattle, at the age of seventeen. She met an old friend Maggie, who then became her agent, and for a year the two worked together trying to get Renesmee her big break. That dream became a reality for them both when Renesmee got a part for a fitness commercial, which lead to people taking an interest in her. She has been on the cover of Sports Illustrated, been in a campaign for Chanel, which she travelled to France for and met her ex-boyfriend David, she has been an ambassador for beauty campaigns and commercials, and has modelled on the runway, clothes lines and jewellery lines. Yes, Renesmee made it to success. Once things started getting really hectic, she was swapped over to a bigger agency company, and left Maggie behind that was three years ago. Three years since she last spoke to her.

Renesmee sighed, after remembering her past. She quickly rubbed the smudges her eyeliner left, reapplied some foundation, and put on a bit of mascara, and a tint of lipstick. She sat back in her seat and smiled while ruffling her hair. This was her. She grabbed her keys can hopped out of her car. She locked the door and straightened out her t-shirt. She made her slow decent up to the front door. Her heels clip-clopping on the gravel, was the only sound she could hear, apart from the wind. The rain had stop so her hair was safe from getting too curly, which would make her look like she had a mane.

Eventually she made it to the front door, before she knocked she pushed her ear up next to the door frame. She could hear voices some familiar ones, some not so familiar. She could hear music blaring, obviously her Uncle Emmett had gotten there first and start playing Muse songs. She finally plucked the courage to ring the doorbell, and when she did the talking and music stopped, and everyone was hushing each other. This made Renesmee nervous. Were they expecting her? Had her Mom told everyone that she was coming? Is that why they were having this part?

Suddenly, her Grandpa Carlisle was at the door with a smile on his face. He opened the door and gave her an embrace, which if she could recall, wasn't a usual thing they did.

"We missed you Nessie! Your Mom has been sitting on the edge of her seat all day," he said as we made our way to the luxurious living room.

They entered the living room, and everyone yelled "surprise!" This had Alice written all over it. Everyone came over to her at once. They were all so excited to have their Nessie back. She might have looked different but it didn't matter to them. Renesmee could see all of her family and friends, whom she forgot she loved so dearly. Everyone was there, The Cullens: Mom, Dad, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Nanna Esme and of course her Grandpa Carlisle. Her Grandpa Charlie had also managed to make it. He had his arm wrapped around Sue Clearwater, and she couldn't help but noice an engagement ring on her finger! Billy Black, Rachel and Paul, Quil and Embry, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Collin and Brady and Claire. Also, Leah and Seth Clearwater, brother and sister, son and daughter of Sue, who was previously married to Harry, who died of a heart attack six years ago. Everyone was here to welcome her home. Everyone but one. But it's probably best he didn't come, with the history between the two of them.

"Renesmee, we haven't seen you in like forever," Rachel cried whilst hugging her. All Renesmee could do was smile, she was so overwhelmed. She was pulled over to her mother, who had been crying. Renesmee had a huge pit of guilt in her stomach at the sight, she didn't want to start crying so she pulled her mom into a huge embrace.

"Don't cry mom, you'll make me feel worse, I'm so sorry I haven't visited, it's just ... my career-"

"I know. Your career is important, and we all accept that, but have you noticed just how much?"

"Mom, I love you, but sometimes you make no sense. What do you mean?"

Bella Cullen made a huge sigh. She was happy her daughter was safe and well, and that she had returned home, but she couldn't help but feel upset that her daughter hadn't even bothered to lift the phone to check up. It had always been Bella to get in touch with her. Renesmee was going to have to work for her forgiveness. "Follow me," she said, and walked off into the hall and up the stairs. Renesmee followed willingly. Passing a few framed photogarphs that she couldn't help but notice that a couple were of her, including some from her success as a model.

Bella lead her into a room, which Renesmee recognised as her old room. This wasn't the house she grew up in, it was more of a second home. The actual house she grew up in lived across the river, which had a bridge that she could walk over to get from house to house. Her family members, mostly her Uncles used to chase over it for fun. Those were some of the best memories Renesmee had of her childhood. She had a room in the Cullen house, because she would spend a number of nights over here, and have sleepovers with her aunts. Another pile of memories Renesmee kept. Renesmee looked around the room and smiled, it was the same colour, purple, her favourite colour. It was a rectangular room, with the bed spread out against the wall beside the door, a desk with a laptop sitting at an angle in the corner, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers at the end of the room, an en suite beside that, and across from the door a square window with black curtains that she never used. She liked to see the sun set and she liked to watch the calm way the wind shook the trees at night, it sent her to sleep. When she was a child her dad sang and played her favourite lullaby on her piano, placed below the window, which usually did the trick.

Bella strolled over to a chest of drawers that was seated beside the bed. "Here," she said, "Look at this." She pulled out a book, and placed it on the desk beside the laptop. As Renesmee inched closer she realised it was a scrapbook. This was odd, because the only time she remembered her mom using a scrapbook was when her mom would tell her stories about her past. Bella had kept a scrapbook of her Senior Year at Forks High School, and had on occasion shown it to Renesmee. Bella opened the scrapbook at the first page, and pointed to a particular picture. "This... this," Bella tried to hold back tears unsuccessfully, "This is the day you left for New York."

Renesmee bent over the desk to get a better look. It was, the picture brought the memory back so vividly. It was of her embracing her mother in a hug. A tear streamed down her face, which she wiped away with ease, whilst Bella blew her nose with a tissue that came from the box beside the computer. There was a couple more of these kinds of photos as the mother and daughter flicked their way through. Renesmee noticed as they got further on the damage she must of done, and the hole she must have left. All those years she was being selfish. not bothering to call, but the truth was she was busy. Her job was constant, it was either photo shoots, meetings, interviews or going out to clubs and representing her campaign. Many of the photos in the album were of Renesmee's ever growing career. there was one of the award she won in England for Model of the Year, and many of the award ceremonies that had been held in the States. There were some of her with the fittest actors in the world, when she was invited to the Golden Globes and Academy Awards three years in a row. She was expected to make an arrival later that year.

Bella closed the book and smiled. "We are so proud of you Renesmee." She wiped a tear from her daughter's face. "But what you did wasn't right. I'm dissapointed, but proud."

Renesmee knew she had hurt her mom deeply. Bella got up and was about to leave the room when Renesmee stopped her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I understand what I've done and I feel awful, am I forgiven," she asked this, even though she knew there was no hope in the answer to be positive.

"No, but your my daughter, you can work for it." And with that she left the room.

Renesmee sat there for a couple of minutes contemplating her thoughts. She managed to find the strength and lift herself from the position she was seated in, and make her way down the stairs to the living room where everyone was gathered. Again they all smiled happily at her as she walked in, even though some were just a little disappointed in her. Renesmee tried to shift her gaze from the guests' wondering eyes and headed over to Billy, an old friend of the family.

"Hey Billy," she greeted him with a smile and a simple wave of her right hand.

"Nice to see you Renesmee, or shall I call you Vanessa?"

Renesmee's stage name was Vanessa R Cullen. She thought the name Renesmee was a bit of a mouthful.

"Please, just call me Nessie," she corrected him.

Billy raised his right eyebrow then chuckled. He was amused by the fact that she would keep the name that his son nicknamed her when she was fifteen. He loved his son and Nessie together, they were the perfect pair. When she moved, he moved. And when he moved, she moved. Perfectly synchronised. His son was always in a good mood when Nessie was around. They dated for two years and his son was devastated when they broke up, it's like he went into a sort of coma, but could still walk around and notice other people's existence.

"So how's the career?" he had to change the subject off the name, or he would say something he shouldn't.

"It's great! I've had a lot of success over the last three, four years, it's been amazing!"

Billy just nodded along in agreement, he couldn't deny Renesmee's success had been great! Renesmee gathered the courage to ask him the question she was burning to ask.

"Uh ... Billy, have you ... heard or ... uh ... seen from him? Is he keeping well?"

Billy smirked.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself."

And with that Renesmee turned around and was staring into the dark brown eyes she had missed so much.

She was staring into the eyes of him!

Jacob Black.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading again chapter two will be up soon promise!

And once again please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, there has been a mix up of chapters this is chapter 3, sorry my fault!

But anyway enjoy!

PS: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, except for two, you will know which ones!

* * *

Chapter three (soz): Cake!Cake!Cake!

Jacob Black wasn't a man to messed with. He was a big, buff, six foot 4 machine! He was only up for one night stands, and owned an ever growing car company, which had been getting a load of attention. He was cocky and arrogant at times, but that was all wiped away from him when he looked into the chocolate brown eyes that he had loved and missed so much.

Her eyes.

Renesmee Cullen.

At first he was interested in the view of her from behind whilst she was talking to his dad. The jeans she was wearing suited her curves and ass perfectly. The shirt, which he assumed was designer by the fabric, cinched in her waist at just the right place. Her hair was done just the way he remembered it, those many years ago. Long bronze curls, hanging down her back to her waist. She was a little thinner, but kept the woman within. When she turned around he was taken aback. Her beauty shocked him, no wonder she had, had such a success as a model. Her skin still had that flawless creamy ivory texture, her lips still a rosy pink, her eyes still chocolate brown, and had been made even more vibrant by the flick in her eyeliner. He couldn't help himself he had to look at her chest. Yes, they were sitting up, he looked at the view, enjoying what he saw, then returned his gaze back up to her eyes. They were still set on his, with a look of longing, which turned him on completely. He was now thrilled that Bella asked him to come, and even more thrilled that Nessie's crazy Aunt Alice had ordered him to retrieve the cake from the bakery in Forks.

He had only just got the phone call this morning, very short notice. He wouldn't of answered it, but it was an excuse to get the blonde bimbo out of his bed. Bella told him the news and his heart leapt, and he made a dash for his bathroom, got a shower, got dressed silently and hopped out of his house. His housekeeper knew the drill, she would complement blondie and tell her that he would call her back, and say that he had some business to attend to, even if it was a Saturday. He was on his way to the Big Cullen House, whenever he got the call from Alice, insisting that he went into the town of Forks to collect the cake. This peeved him off. Normally a guy like Jacob, or any guy at all, wouldn't be too pleased to see their ex that just happened to break their heart, but Jacob couldn't help himself.

He lived just outside of the Reservation, in a secluded part of the forest. Since his business was taking off, just like Nessie's career had, he was able to afford a more presentable home. Mama Esme, as he liked to call her, had taken it upon herself to build it for him, she called it one of her "projects". Actually, now he came to think of it, all of the Cullens helped out, apart from Nessie, as she was away in New York living the life she had always dreamed of. Even Edward had decided to take part in the "project". Which was strange as he never really liked Jacob, because he dated his daughter. Which meant Jacob and Edward were always in competition to show Nessie how much they loved her, except since Jacob was the boyfriend he could show her how much he loved in more ways than one. Edward just bought her random gifts. But Jacob used his talent!

The bakery which Jacob was heading to, was small, and was hardly ever in service because, one, there was a very small population in Forks, two, there wasn't a lot of reason to celebrate anything, unless it was a birthday, wedding, anniversary or graduation, and three, Forks wasn't the richest town, so people decided to save their money and make cakes, buns and all sorts from scratch. But since the bakery wasn't in with a lot of business, people on occasion bought something from it to help out.

Once Jacob arrived he strolled in and took a look around.

The walls were a pastel pink, and were decorated with pictures of cakes and buns, hanging on the walls were framed newspaper articles and pictures of the few successes of the bakery. There were four seats lined up beside the window, and on the window ledge and on the small coffee table lay piles on piles of magazines, which lay untouched. Over at a desk, which was placed beside the door to the kitchen, sat a woman reading a magazine, and every few minutes she would click on the computer. She had black hair, which came down to her shoulders, and flicked out at the sides in a wispy fashion. Her skin tone was obviously quite pale, but she had evidently piled on the fake tan and was now an orange, tango colour. She looked over to Jacob and he literally winced. Her eyeliner made her look like she had panda eyes, it was too heavy on her bottom lid, and the liquid liner on top was made in a massive flick, the look didn't sit too well with him. And to make things worse her lipstick was a heavy read with purple lipliner which made Jacob detest the whole look from the moment he had set eyes on her.

The woman, known as Maxine Mellard, looked at Jacob and rolled her eyes. His face was handsome and he was definitely shaggable, but he looked too much like every other guy on the Rez. His russet skin tone, short, cropped, black hair, deep, dark brown eyes, tall body and sculpted torso, pretty much summed up every guy/player she knew on the Rez. But she was up for a good fuck, so she gave Jacob a smile, flirty eyes, and turned on the charm with her voice.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

Jacob was surprised by how sweet her tone was. So he smiled back at her and answered. "Yea, could you tell me when the cake for Cullen will be ready?"

Maxine put down her magazine and checked on the computer. She then got up from her position and made her way through the door and into the kitchen.

Jacob just waited there patiently until she came back. He couldn't help noticing the magazine she was reading, it was a lad mag, Jacob made a face and turned away. He thought it was alright for men to read porno magazines but not women, he found it a bit desperate. Whenever he looked at those kinds of magazines it was only to check them out with his mates.

When Maxine arrived back she answered his question with yet again a sweet tone to her voice. "It shall be ready and packaged for you in five minutes, they are just checking everything is perfect. And if I may say it looks great! Is it for anyone special?"

Jacob smiled to himself, with the memory of her. "Yes, it's for my ex."

Maxine found this odd, who wants to get their ex a cake! "Oh."

Jacob could tell what she was thinking so he answered her silent question. " We broke up around four years ago, I haven't seen her since she left. But you don't want to know all the details." He knew she did, but he couldn't help teasing her.

Maxine sat back down on the chair behind the desk, propped her elbow up on the desk and rested her chin in her hand. "Oh but I do." She said. "If you don't mind telling me." She then winked at Jacob.

He knew what she wanted, and there was no way she was getting it. "Well, she wanted to pursue her career as a model, and I supported that, until she got an offer and decided to leave for New York to make that happen. Whereas I wanted to stay here and work on designing cars, because I've had an interest in them since I was a kid."

Maxine sighed, which she thought would turn this guy on. "Was she pretty? Your girlfriend."

Jacob laughed to himself, he saw her name tag, which read Maxine. He walked lazily over to the desk and leaned down so they were face to face. "Oh you have no idea, she was stunning and gorgeous, but you have to understand Maxine she broke my heart, so all I've done since then is have endless fucks. Meaningless."

"Uh so what's your name?" she asked.

"Jacob," he answered.

"Well Jacob, I hope I'm not coming on too strong, but I'm all for meaningless fucks." That was a hint and she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Jacob was disgusted, he only ever dated or had sex with models, not a bakery receptionist, since his business was taking of, he had to be careful with who he was being seen with. And with that the baker came through the cake all parcelled up. He placed it on the desk carefully.

"There you go sir, enjoy!" And with that he disappeared back into his kitchen.

"So, payment!" Maxine cheered.

"Yeah!" Jacob said with false enthusiasm.

Maxine clicked and typed on the computer. Eventually, she looked back up at Jacob and said, "That will be twenty dollars."

Jacob searched inside his wallet and took out twenty five dollars. "There's twenty five dollars." And he handed her the money.

Maxine raised her right eyebrow. "What's with the extra five?"

"It's for the baker, a tip, you know."

"Oh great, I'll give that to him right away, and, what about you and me have one of those meaningless fucks you were talking about." Again, she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Jacob grabbed the cake and headed for the door he opened it and turned around to answer her before leaving. "Nah, I'm alright. I don't sleep with sluts! Bye!" And with that he ran out the door and to his car, leaving Maxine shellshocked.

Once he got to the Big Cullen House he pulled up and parked the car beside a silver volvo. He lifted the cake and made his way into the house. Carlisle greeted him at the door, and he could hear everyone talking. Carlisle nodded his head for Jacob to follow him. He lead him into the kitchen, and Jacob placed the cake down on the counter. Just then Alice popped into the room.

"Is that it?" she squealed, whilst clapping her hands together excitedly. She rushed over and took it from the marble countertop and placed on a glass table in the diningroom which was attached to the kitchen. She opened up the packaging and read the icing out loud. "WELCOME HOME NESSIE! Oh this is just perfect!" She ran to the kitchen and took a huge plate and knife from one of the cupboards and ran back into the dining room and place it on the table. She then lifted the cake and placed it on the plate. Jacob came over and took a look at it. It was great. It was white, with pink icing, and had swirls along the outside.

"What's the flavour?" he asked.

"Chocolate!" Alice answered.

"Great!"

Jacob then turned and headed towards the living room. When he entered he saw her.

The memory played over in his head, until he noticed Renesmee giving him a look like he was crazy. He immediately snapped out of it, feeling the embarrassment, he could tell the blood was flowing to his cheeks and he was blushing because then Renesmee smiled at him.

"Hey Jake," she said softly.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. He was smitten with her all over again.

"How have you been?"

"He's been great! Working on his cars!"

They both searched for where the voice came from, and there she was on the couch, her head leaning on Paul's shoulder, Rachel had obviously been at the alcohol cabinet.

"Hey Rach!" Jacob called.

"Hey baby brother!" And with that her head fell onto Paul's lap.

"Score!" he shouted.

Jacob and Renesmee chuckled.

"Yea, I heard about your success! Congrats!"

"Yea and you! Famous model!" he had to direct the conversation somewhere else, as he was getting embarrassed.

"Yea, I don't know, something happened, I'm not sure if it's gonna continue. Unless I get another offer-"

Jacob suddenly became concerned, last time he checked her career was sky high, what could of happened to make her say that? "Jeeze, what happened?"

"Oh, uh-"

"Hey, babe!"

Jacob, Nessie and nearly everyone else in the room turned to look at the girl who was entering the room. She had long brown hair, tangoed skin (the fake tan), and a black dress on that was too short, with a fur coat. To Renesmee's surprise the girl ran over to Jacob wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Renesmee was so taken aback by the girl's rash actions. After she had finished putting her tongue down Jacobs throat, she looked to Renesmee.

"Oh, hi! Who are you?"

"Uh, Renesmee."

The girl raised her eyebrows and smiled an evil look on her face.

"I'm Natalie," she said. "Hey aren't _you _the girl Jacob used to go out with? Who crush his heart, and left him behind?"

Renesmee blood started to boil, she looked around the room, and all eyes were on her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!

This chapter just popped into my mind, so I decided to write. BTW there might be some lemons coming up soon!

I will try to update as much as possible so just keep a lookout!

Thanks, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here is chapter 4 enjoy!

PS: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, except for two.

* * *

Hurt. Embarrassed. Renesmee hated that Natalie! She couldn't believe she would show up and put her on the spot like that. Jacob hadn't helped, he had just stood there with his mouth hanging open, trying to catch flies. The memory just made her feel weak. Well, weaker. As if she hadn't been through enough already! Natalie had insulted her in every possible way, she could never forgive her. She didn't want to either. She was going out with Jacob. Renesmee knew he was bound to move on, but she just couldn't help feeling a little possessive and jealous. It was the typical ex - girlfriend trademark. They all have a problem with the new - girlfriend. And why? Because they're going out with their ex! Just thinking about the girl made Renesmee's blood boil. She detested that girl with a passion. She didn't deserve Jacob, and frankly neither did Renesmee.

She kept asking herself why she was getting so uptight. Jacob wasn't hers. She didn't own him. But their will always be a connection with him that she won't have with anyone else. One of the biggest things a woman can offer is her virginity. It means something to most girls. She gave Jacob that, and she had never regretted it like she thought she would. And if some slut thinks she can come and trample over that connection, she has another thing coming to her.

Renesmee ran her fingers through her hair. She was sitting on the couch opposite her mother, at the cottage across the river. Her mother was reading Wuthering Heights, again, letting Renesmee sort through her thoughts. Renesmee sighed deeply and thought about what had happened today.

She had showed up at the Big Cullen House to find a party going on in her favour, caught up with her mom, met Natalie, made up with Jacob after she took a fit on his girlfriend. Yes, she lost it. The model industry had taught a few things, never take crap from anyone, know what you want, and if a bitch gets up in your face, slam her down! And that's exactly what she did.

After Natalie had confronted her infront of everyone Renesmee tried to take the high road by staying calm. Well, that crashed and burned. After a couple more low blows at Renesmee Natalie had pushed her luck. There had been an awkward silence, and then, all hell broke loose. Renesmee had rammed Natalie into the wall. The two were clawing at each other, tearing each others hair hitting and slapping each others faces. They were rolling on the floor taking swipes at each other, until Jacob and Emmett and Jasper had to pull them apart. Bella had to intercept Natalie before she lunged at Renesmee again. Natalie had ran out of the house before another word could be spoken. The only words Renesmee could register were "crazy bitch".

Of course Renesmee apologised to her family and her guests, and then went to the kitchen with her Uncle to get her cleaned up and the blood off her face. After she was cleaned up she stepped outside for some fresh air. While sitting on the porch Jacob found her and gave her an earful. She knew this was forced, because she could see Natalie smirking at her in her car. This made Renesmee ready for another fight. She confronted Jacob and all he could do was sigh, and retreat to Natalie's car. Renesmee watched as he conversed with her and said goodbye. But of course, that was not enough for Natalie, she grabbed the back of Jacob's neck and smashed her lips to his, trying to taunt Renesmee. Of course it worked, but instead of racing over to beat the crap out of Natalie, she headed back into the house to be kidnapped by Claire and taken back to her old room.

She played the conversation over in her head. Claire had taken a seat behind the desk and Renesmee sat cross legged on the bed.

"So," Claire said. "That was eventful. What were you thinking?"

Renesmee was lost for words. Everything had gone by so fast.

"I ... I ... I don't know. What just happened?"

"Well, you and Natalie just kicked the crap out of each other, Jacob and you had an argument, sort of, and then I tackled you up the stairs. And it's kind of obvious."

"What is?"

"That you love Jacob!"

"What? I do not! Jacob is my ex, I can't, won't, don't love him!"

Claire raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sure, it's so obvious that you still care for him, and him for you. The way you two were looking at each other said it all. Rachel and I were just talking about when you and him were on the porch."

"Claire, enough, I don't!"

"Deny it all you want Nessie, but I know you, you - still - care."

Renesmee ignored her, too miffed she turned her back on her and stared at the wall. Claire wouldn't understand. The jealous ex girlfriend is not what she wanted to be. But she couldn't help herself, it just came out of her.

Claire sighed, then a question and a possible answer popped into her head. "Hey, how long are you staying for?"

Renesmee shrugged, she still had her back turned.

"Well, where are you staying?"

Renesmee sighed and turned back round to answer the question. "I don't know, probably with my mom and dad. Why?"

Claire smiled, and Renesmee knew she was plotting something. "Well I just thought, maybe you would want to spend the remainder of your time with me at my apartment in La Push?"

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"Great! Remember those apartments a few minutes from First Beach?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I live there! You're gonna love it!"

Renesmee smiled. This was the best news she'd heard all day. "Well, I wanna stay with my mom and dad tonight, and I'll move in with you tomorrow?"

"Sure! By the way, you're in for a shock! Your parents have some news, that's part of the reason I asked you to move in."

News? Renesmee frowned. What news could her parents give? Nothing overly exciting had happened ever since she was born, maybe they were renewing their vows.

"Are they renewing their vows?"

"No not exactly, just wait and see!"

Renesmee decided to drop it knowing that she wouldn't get an answer off Claire, who was quite good at keeping secrets. Instead, she looked to the window and made her feet move to the direction she was looking at. She stopped at the window and gazed outside.

"Renesmee, what happened to your job? Because last I heard you were doing so well, why did you drop everything to come back here? To rainy old Forks?"

Renesmee sighed. "My agency have finally decided to let me have some well deserved time off. It's been four years since I've been back here."

This was a lie. She could never tell anyone what had happened. Possibly, she could tell Claire? No, not yet. The whole coming back here was to get away from him. She couldn't stand to look at him, after what he did to her. She used to think that they had something, that their relationship could grow, but now it was in tatters. When she first met him he was so sweet and considerate, there was definitely a spark, everyone who knew them could sense it. They were envious of Renesmee and Nahuel. The relationship looked so natural and easy. They always had smiles on their faces wherever they went. They got along with everyone. Renesmee got along with his friends, and he got along with hers. They were probably the perfect couple. He had dark brown hair, almost black, tanned skin and green eyes. His skin and Renesmee's creamy ivory skin, looked great together. It was just the perfect colour combination, Renesmee loved the contact of their arms, because it reminded her of Jacob's and hers when they were younger.

"Well, you are staying for a while! I'm not even sure I'm going to let you leave the house again. Last time you left you didn't come back for four years, so you're staying put for the time being."

"Sure," Renesmee said, she turned and smiled at Claire. " Now, come on. I don't know how you feel, but I'm craving some cake!" She grabbed Claire's hand and led her down the stairs.

The whole day was replaying in her head. Bella still hypnotised by her book, managed to peel her eyes off the pages to look at her daughter. She stared at her for a while, admiring her daughters beauty. Her long bronze curls hung down her slender body, her chocolate brown eyes gazed into space, her creamy ivory skin, shone perfectly in the glow of the light. Renesmee was a mixed breed, between Bella and Edward, no one could deny that she was their daughter. The likeness was too much.

Renesmee turned to her mother and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Bella started, "you've had an eventful day."

Renesmee scoffed a laugh. "Yeah, I guess I have."

Bella smiled and then looked back at her book.

"Mom, Claire told me that you and dad had some news that I needed to hear. I was wondering what that might be?"

Her mother smiled,"Edward, can you come in here please?"

Her father walked in and kissed Renesmee on her forehead. "Yes, darling?" he asked Bella.

"Well," Bella said,"Think _we_ should tell _our_ daughter our news. Shouldn't we?"

"Oh yes, of course," Edward smiled at her, and Renesmee became nervous.

"Well Renesmee, your dad and I have been trying for a baby for a long time now and nothing's happening, so..., we got ourselves checked out, and it turns out, that I can't have another child," Bella was on the verge of tears and Edward rubbed her shoulders reassuringly, "But, we have contacted an agency and we are adopting!" This seemed to brighten her up. "Some teenage girl from Seattle got knocked up and didn't want it so, we are having her baby!"

"OH MY GOD!" Renesmee was so shocked, but so happy for her parents. She was also a little disgusted that they were still doing it! But it takes two. She smiled at her parents who had expectant expressions on their faces and ran over to hug them. "OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you guys! And I'm gonna get a baby sister or brother! When is it due?"

"Two months," Bella smiled, happy that her daughter was excited. "And we don't want to know the sex of the baby, so we'll just have to wait and see."

"Two months," Renesmee muttered,"Well that will be nearing Christmas! Aww ... I'm just so happy for you guys!" She gave them another hug. "Well, I'm gonna have to call Alice, I don't know about you but I need a new wardrobe!"

* * *

Jacob had been waiting outside the mall for over an hour. He was pissed! The fact that Natalie said she had to pop back inside to grab something else, and then took another hour! How can women shop so much? He had had enough. He was going in. He opened the car door and stepped out. He checked his reflection out in the window and then slammed the door and walked into the mall. He searched at every designer store, because he knew that was the only place Natalie would be. When he was in was in Victoria Secret searching, he spotted a flash of bronze. He circled around a rack of lingerie and saw another flash of it. He followed the flashing of bronze and circled another rack. And there she was, the bronze flash. Renesmee Cullen.

He must have been staring because she spotted him and gave him a look as if he was crazy. She turned back round ignoring him, and muttered something to someone he couldn't see. Renesmee stepped away, revealing Alice. Who else? Alice smiled at him and gestured him to come over. Renesmee saw this and disappeared into the many racks of lingerie once more. He watched her leave and then headed over to Alice.

"So," Alice said, "What did you do to my niece?"

Jacob frowned. "Nothing," he said halfheartedly.

"Yea, after you shouted at her she was pretty pissed. You still like her. And she still likes you. You two need to learn to admit that."

"I don't like her, in that way, she my ex, and I'm with Natalie now. That's who, I'm looking for, have you seen her?"

Alice smirked. "She's over there," she said pointing to a row of black and red lingerie. "She been there for fifteen minutes trying to decide either black or red, or both. I think she planning on surprising you."

Jacob shuddered. He didn't want to have this conversation with Alice, especially with Nessie in hearing distance.

"Nessie knows what you like!" Alice said. "She could give her some tips, but I don't see that happening do you?"

She was right, and Jacob knew it. "Yea, your right. I better go save her from the torture of choosing which damn fabric she wants to try and seduce me in."

"Good idea."

He turned on his heel and walked briskly to Natalie, he was almost there when Nessie intercepted him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied, confused.

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Terrific! Just been shopping all day with Alice, getting a new wardrobe, for a new home!"

"New home?" Jacob was even more confused. She couldn't possibly be planning on staying, though that wouldn't be a bad thing, it's just they'd see each other a lot, with the closeness of their two families.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with Claire today. I'm so excited, she lives near First Beach."

"Yeah, I know where she lives ... Why?"

"Well, I can't stay with my parents since they're adopting, and the child will get my old room, and I can't stay in the Big Cullen House because Rosalie and Emmett do the Umpaloompa everyday in there! So I have no one else, but Claire, and it was her idea."

"Well, congrats, and bye." He started to walk off on her but she stopped him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me. What's wrong with you? One minute your friendly, the next your not, then your friendly again! Look Renesmee, I'm too tired and stressed to deal with this shit! OKay?"

Renesmee sighed and looked guilty. Jacob instantly regretted being so harsh. He couldn't stay mad at her and that annoyed him. She had so much control over him and she didn't even know it!

"Look Jake, I'm sorry. I don't know if you've noticed, even though you probably have, I hate your girlfriend. And I know this is typical ex girlfriend behaviour, but, she just annoys me!"

Jacob looked at her sympathetically. He would feel the same way if she had a boyfriend, his blood boiled thinking about it. He thought about it for a moment and then smiled. He had an upper hand here. He is up for the old rumpy pumpy now and again with an ex lover, and he knew exactly how to seduce this girl.

"Well, I've got to go talk to her. Been in here for over an hour! I'll call you."

"Jake, you don't have my number."

Jacob took out his phone from his front pocket and set up a new contact. He handed it to Renesmee and watched her as she typed her digits into his phone. Once she was done she handed it back to him.

"Now I'll call you," he said, he winked at Renesmee and headed over to Natalie.

"Hey babe," she said giving him a peck on the lips. "What one do you want?" She held up a black lace corset with matching panties and held up another set that was red.

"Uh ... I'm a dude, I don't think I suit those."

"For me stupid," she said. "Which one do you want me to wear? For you?"

"Uh ..."

"Natalie!"

Jacob and Natalie turned to where the voice had come from. And to Jacob's horror, it was the one person he couldn't take. Maxine.

"Oh my god! Maxine! How have you been?" Natalie squealed, she ran over to Maxine and hugged her, leaving Jacob once again, mouth hanging open, catching flies.

Maxine looked over to Jacob and stiffened. She looked from Natalie to Jacob, back and forth. "Oh my god," she breathed. "Is this the guy?"

"Yep, this is Jacob." She pointed over to Jacob and waved him over.

He didn't know if he should walk towards them or sprint it. Sprint it seemed like an easier option, but getting it over with now sounded even better. He looked at Maxine, and then turned to look around him. He could see Renesmee and Alice peeping out from behind a few racks of lingerie. He gulped. If they were going to watch this, they would see the full blown rage of Natalie, and that would not be a pretty sight. He wasn't that concerned about Alice watching the scene that was about to unfold, she had her nose in everyone's business, but Nessie. No. He couldn't take it. He couldn't show weakness at a time like this, she needed to see a strong Jake. He didn't want her thinking that when she left he stayed all soft. That was the old Jake.

He would have done anything for Renesmee back in the day. Before he met her, he was an ordinary guy from the Reservation. They would go out to parties most nights and hook up with girls. Mainly on the Rez, but they popped into a few of them in Forks. That's where he met Renesmee, at a party. The memory replayed in his head.

She had been sitting at a corner with all her friends. She didn't look amused or entertained, she looked bored stiff. She was sipping away at a WKD, slowly. He had been sitting across the way only half listening to what Quil was saying. He stared at her for a while, just watching the way she sipped at her drink. It wasn't until she took another sip that they had locked eyes. It was Renesmee's turn to stare. They sat there for a while just looking at each other. People would say it was awkward, but for the two of them, it was completely normal. Renesmee's friends had been whispering things into her ear the whole time. Jacob got up from his chair, ignoring Quil and strolled over to the group of girls that Renesmee was hidden in.

"Hey," he said as he approached.

"Hi," she replied. Her voice was soft and velvety, her skin was creamy ivory, her long bronze curls shone in the lamp light, and her chocolate brown eyes melted into his, as they sparkled.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked, gesturing towards the crowded dance floor.

"Sure," she replied.

He held his hand out for her to take it and she did. He led her into the overcrowded dance floor. The song was quick R&B. He went behind her and grinded into her put. She could feel his hardness through her dress. It had turned her on. She turned in his arms and told him to follow her. He took her hand and it was her turn to lead him. She took him through the crowd and down a hallway. It had just occurred to Jacob how big this house was. It was hidden in a forest, out of view. She took him out the front door, and carried on until she found a river. He looked at her wondering why she had taken him out here. She tugged on his hand and led him through an isolated part of trees, until they came across a tree with a ladder. She let go of his hand and place her right foot on the first step of the ladder, and carried on until she was well up the tree. Suddenly, she disappeared. Jacob's eyes scanned all along the tree. He started to get freaked out until he saw a light, up in the tree. And then her head popped out. She giggled and waved her hand for him to join her. He walked over to the tree and placed _his _right foot on the first step of the ladder, and carried on until the ladder ran out.

"Try the ledge!"

He looked around and saw the ledge on the tree. He climbed onto it. It had been made with a hard wood, and was securely attached to the tree.

"There's another ladder!"

He looked to the tree trunk and noticed it. He started to climb the ladder seeing more and more of the light. Eventually, he entered a clearing in the braches. And there she was, sitting staring out. This was another, bigger ledge. It was wide enough that he could lie down, and was surrounded with branches, except for the front their was a little space where the braches didn't touch so you could see out, it was like a little window, and it had a plane of wood facing up to the sky so no one could roll off.

"Is this safe?" He asked, nervous.

"Of course it is! My uncles have been up here loads of times, and they built it so it's definitely safe."

Jacob crawled over next to where she was sitting. He looked out and saw the house they and both came from. "What's your name?"

"Renesmee," she said shyly.

"Renesmee. That's a mouthful, how about I call you Nessie?"

Renesmee chuckled. "Yes, that's fine. But don't call me Ren, that agitates me so bad!"

It was Jacob's turn to chuckle.

"Anyway what's your name?" she asked.

"Jacob."

"Jacob." She repeated.

"Is that your house?"

"No, it's my grandparents house. They are away to Isle Esme for a break so my Aunt Alice decided to throw a party."

"Oh, nice party."

"Thanks, but you should probably tell her that."

"Yea I -"

But before he could say anything else Renesmee's lips were on his. The kiss was filled with so much passion and anger. They had only just met, they hardly knew anything about one another. Jacob couldn't take it any longer he gripped her hair and ran his fingers through it, he grabbed her waist with his other hand and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then started massaging it. He moaned in her mouth which turned her on, he bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and granted him access. He stuck his tongue in and they sat there, embraced, tongues battling each other. Renesmee started to un button his shirt with one hand he started to loosen her jeans. She slid his shirt off of him and gazed at his toned torso. She ran her fingers over it, she was in a state of denial. He couldn't be this perfect? But he was. She lunged forward and locked him in a kiss that he didn't refuse. She started to unbutton his jeans and slid those off him too, leaving him in his boxers. She leaned over him and took a blanket from a little shelf and laid it down. Jacob ran his hands up and down her arms, he slid the unbuttoned jeans off of her and threw them in the pile that was his clothes. He lifted her top over her head and placed it down on the pile also. He grabbed her waist and twisted her so she was the one who was on the blanket. He leaned down and sent a trail of kisses along her shoulder and collar bone, up to her jawline and up to her lips. He placed his hands under her and unhooked her bra. He took it off her and stared at her beautiful breasts. He couldn't control himself, he ripped of her panties and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down. He placed himself between her legs, he was thinking it was a good thing she hadn't got a peek at his mister, because this was going to hurt. He push himself inside her slowly and she gasped. He kept pushing himself in and she let out a small scream, she covered her mouth with her hand and whimpered. He kissed her temple making him get inside her deeper. When he was fully in he started to push in and out slowly. When she stopped whimpering he quickened his speed. She cried out in pain and pleasure with every thrust. They moaned in unison, and Jacob couldn't help feeling that this was the best sex he had ever had. He could tell she was about to climax when she started screaming his name. A minute later he felt her cum on him. He kept thrusting into her and then met his release. They lay wrapped up in each other's embrace for ages. It had hit Jacob that he hadn't used protection, but she assured him she was on birth control. And that was the start of their beautiful relationship.

Jacob snapped out of his trance and walked over to Natalie and Maxine.

"Jacob, this is my good friend Maxine, Maxine this is my boyfriend Jacob."

Maxine smiled devilishly. "So _Jacob, _how was the cake?"

Jacob smiled, knowing what she was doing.

"I didn't get a taste."

"Oh that's a shame. You're missing out!"

She winked at him.

"You two know each other," Natalie stated, confused.

"Yes, we do. Jacob here collected a cake for his ex," Maxine explained.

"I talked to Maxine while it was being packed," Jacob added.

"Yes, we had a very good conversation, didn't we Jacob?" Maxine asked.

"Uh, yeh."

"Oh, what did you two talk about?" Natalie asked, intrigued.

"Oh nothing," Maxine said,"Just that Jacob was up for meaningless sex once in a while, hinted it towards me! Didn't you Jacob?"

Jacob didn't even get a chance to explain. Natalie slapped him across the face and stormed off.

"Natalie!" He called.

"It's a shame Jacob. Natalie is a good girl. You should never have flirted with me, I don't take prisoners." And with that, Maxine followed Natalie out of the shop.

Jacob ran his finger through his hair and sighed. He stayed their motionless. His life was beginning to fall apart, ever since Renesmee had arrived back. But he couldn't ignore her. He was drawn to her, like Adam and Eve, destined. But still something inside of him hadn't forgiven her. Like a wall that can't be broken. But the wall was losing strength, and he could tell it was going to crumble soon, but not today.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to be staring into those chocolate brown orbs.

"You know," she said, "I know something that will cheer you up!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that!

I"ll update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long, I've been caught up in exam stress and all!

To answer a question, Jake is a serious player. His feelings of love have always belonged to Nessie. Natalie was meaningless until she got serious. So yeah he is kind of a jerk when it omes to girls. But he's still the Jacob we all love.

So here it is!

PS: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own story.

* * *

Chapter five: Scary stuff!

Renesmee knew she needed to do something for Jacob to cheer him up. She took grabbed his hand, told Alice she'd meet her later, and dragged him from the lingerie shop. They headed to the parking lot and Jacob led her to his car. Before he got inside she asked him to hand her his keys, and he obeyed, trusting her. She took the keys from him and hopped inside onto the drivers seat. She turned the car on and once he got in she pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the main road.

"Where are you taking me?" Jacob asked.

Renesmee looked at him and smiled, and turned her attention back on the road again. "Somewhere, " she said.

They were now headed in the direction of Seattle. The green scenery surrounded them. The trees enveloping around them.

"You know," she said,"It's so strange to have this much green around me. I'm too used to bright lights and clean, white buildings and scented hotel rooms."

"Scented hotel rooms?" Jacob looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yep, every time I'm in a hotel, they have scented it. With air fresheners, candles and perfumes."

"Strange."

"Yeh it was, but I got used to it."

"I'm sure you did." Jacob looked to the ground, and Renesmee noticed.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry I left. But I did it for me. You would have done the same. I had to make a choice. I was only seventeen, it was my chance!" She looked out the window and sighed. "I don't regret my decision, but sometimes I do think what would happen if I had stayed." She looked to Jake for a second, and then turned her eyes back on the road. "But I've been getting a lot of crap from people since I've been back, and I don't need anymore from you. So please spare me the lecture!"

"Fine, but let me just say, I missed you." Jacob placed his hand on hers, that was on the gearshift. Renesmee looked down and smiled, and for a minute she forgot that she was driving and a honk of a horn told her to get her eyes back on the road.

They were headed straight for another car. Renesmee gripped the steering wheel and swerved back into to right lane. "Jeeze, sorry Jake. I could have killed us both!"

Jacob chuckled. She was so clumsy.

"I know what you're thinking," she said.

"Then what am I thinking?" he smirked, knowing she knew the answer, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"That I'm accident prone, that I take after my mom on my clumsiness."

"Yep, that was exactly what I was thinking,"he stated, smiling.

"I knew it!" she sang.

"I know you did, I just wanted to hear you say it." He was teasing her now.

"Stop it!" she said, and she stared straight at the road.

"So will you tell me where your taking me now?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see!"

"Here we are!"

They were heading up a long drive way. The sign they'd just past read:

EVERGREEN MOVIE PARK!

Renesmee turned to Jacob to see his expression. "What do you think?" she asked, hopefully.

"I'm thinking ... that you ..." he turned to her making her nervous. "Are a freaking genius!"

Renesmee beamed at him. The idea had just popped into her head. She had been nervous about taking Jacob here, after all this was where their first date had been. She looked ahead focusing on the road and the scene before them. There was a long gravel path, and at the end of it were cars piled on cars. This was the parking lot where people who wanted to sit on the grass field left their cars. She had been here a few times before with Jacob, they had been on the grass field. The way she remembered it was that they were late and had to sit underneath one of the old oak trees in the pouring rain. The mud had dirtied their clothes, but they hadn't cared. They didn't even watch the movie that was playing. Renesmee couldn't even remember the name of it. They had just made out the whole way through it.

"So what movie are we gonna see?" Renesmee could tell by Jacob's tone that he was excited as well.

"They always have good horror movies on at eight," she said.

She watched Jacob smile and look down at his watch.

"Well, it's half seven, so we can go check in if we hurry.'

They reached the end of the drive way and saw the path that led to the grass field.

"Remember that field?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

Renesmee gave him a look that said that, _that_ was a stupid question.

She took a right and continued down another gravel drive way until they got to a hut. Renesmee pulled the car up to the window of the hut and rolled down the window. A young man of around twenty five appeared at the other side of it.

"Hi welcome to Evergreen," he said in a dull tone, "we hope you have an enjoyable stay here and wish that you continue to vis-"

He took one look at Renesmee and stopped dead.

"Ren - Renes - Renesmee Cullen?"

Renesmee raised one eyebrow. "Yes," she answered in a suspicious tone.

'I'm Mike!" he said beaming. His smile turned into a frown when he saw her confused expression. "Mike Newton, I was in you biology, english lit and social studies classes."

Renesmee took a closer look. Yes! Of course she remembered Mike. He would always ask her how she was, did she need him to carry anything for her, or if she needed help with her work. "Yes, I remember you! You acted out Romeo and Juliet with me, didn't you?"

"Yep," he said grinning.

"Oh, this is Jacob," Renesmee said gesturing towards Jake.

Mike studied Jacob for a moment. "Oh yeah. You were like the Rez' best footballer. Anyone who was anyone wanted to get to know you. I was there when you two started dating. Everyone wanted to be the two of you, even my wife. She still says to me, '_Why can't you be more like Jacob Black?_'"

"Well thanks for the complement man," Jacob said, but there's a queue, I don't want people to start to hate me, know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah, sorry guys. What do you want?"

"Two tickets for the movie that's on at eight."

"Sure thing, it's Saw by the way. A classic!"

"Oh, and we'll have six cokes and two large popcorns," Renesmee said.

Jacob looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" she said. "I might get thirsty."

Mike handed her the six cokes and two popcorns and she passed them to Jacob. They paid for the food and drinks and continued on to the cinema. Once Renesmee had parked in a suitable spot, their usual, at the back, she dug into her coke and popcorn.

"I thought models watched their weight?" Jacob asked.

"I thought men were blessings in disguise, well I guess I got that wrong."

Jacob chuckled. "I know you don't want to tell me what happened," he said, "But when you do, I'm always here for you." He put his hand on hers. "Remember that Nessie, we might not be together anymore but my feelings for you are mostly still the same."

Renesmee looked at him. His feelings were _still _the same. Well, most of them.

"I didn't know you felt like that."

"Of course I do," he said. " Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because I ditched you." She replied fiddling with her thumbs.

"Renesmee, I forgive you." He took her hands with one of his, and with his other he cupped her face. " Listen to me. I forgive you. I need you to understand that. Because we'll never be the same if you don't. Okay?"

Renesmee nodded. She couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen. She knew what she wanted and that was his lips on hers. She studied his gaze. Did he want it too? Renesmee inched forward, Jacob leaned in. Their lips were millimetres apart. This was it. She was gonna do it. She titled her head and was about to do it ...

"AHHHHHHH!"

Renesmee and Jacob reversed back into their seats. It had been a disaster. She was almost certain it was going to happen, until that stupid teenage girl in the movie started screaming because some dude had whipped out a dagger to use on her friend. She glanced at Jacob he was staring at the screen. She sighed and fixed her eyes on the screen for the rest of the movie.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know."

"I mean, you and Jake!"

"Claire, seriously, don't say anything to anyone."

"But-"

"Claire forget about it, he has, you do the same."

It had been three days since the "incident" and Renesmee couldn't get it out of her head. Claire had been going on about it since Renesmee moved in with her two days ago. Now, they were both sitting on the couch going over it.

"I just don't know how I'm ever going to talk to him again. It was so embarrassing!"

"Well, I've got an idea. And you are going to love it!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Open to any criticism.

Please review

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, chapter 6 is here. Again, sorry it's been so long, it's just last time it was revision, now it's the actual exams!

ENJOY!

PS: Of course all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter six: Blackmail, is a very sticky subject.

He was running. Running from whatever it was that was chasing him. He looked behind him, it must have disappeared into the trees, but it would be back. He realised that he wasn't going fast enough, he looked at his feet. Yup, he definitely wasn't going fast enough. He picked up his pace and sped through the dark greenery that was the forest. He heard a swoosh, and saw a flash of bronze go past him. He kept going ignoring it until he reach a wall, it looked solid and black, but when he got closer he realised it was the same dark green as everything else.

"Jake! Jacob!"

The voice was so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. He couldn't stop himself, he called out to her.

"Ness! Nessie! Where are you?"

"Behind the wall! Help!"

He had to help her. And with that he started ramming himself into the wall. He thought it would be like the trees, just made of branches, but no. It wall hard and solid, he could feel the dark green brick rubbing against his bronze skin. He looked to his arm and saw blood dripping of his arm, out of small scratches. It was odd, there was a lot of blood for so little scratches. He studied his arm a little longer and then gasp of shock erupted out of him. He looked to the ground and realised there was a pool of blood and it kept rising, quickly. If he stayed here any longer it would drown him! That meant he would die and whatever it was that was chasing him would too. Unless. It was at the other side of the wall. With Renesmee! This made him slam into the wall once more. It cracked. He rammed into again, and again, and again ... and again, until finally it broke, and he jumped through the hole he had made.

Once through he saw a cloud of white. The scene that lay before him was white, there was nothing but white space. And white smoke. It was strange. He had never been anywhere like here before. Was he in heaven? No, he couldn't be, could he? He looked around him, searching for her. He stopped abruptly when he saw a figure in a black cloak.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't respond.

"Where is Renesmee?"

Still, the figure didn't respond.

"Answer me!"

He was getting annoyed. If there was anything to grab hold of, he would throw it at the figure.

"Answer me dick head!"

After what seemed like eternity the cloaked figure put up its hand. The cloak slipped away as it did so. It revealed a pale, creamy ivory skin tone.

"Stop fretting Jacob Black," the voice was soft and creamy sounding. It was a woman's voice. "I am fine."

The cloaked figure raised both hands to take off their hood. They did it slowly, carefully, while Jacob just watched in awe. As the figure removed the hood, a few bronze curls protruded from the blackness of the hood. When the hood was fully off, Jacob could see the face of the figure. The skin was a creamy ivory, the eyes, a chocolate brown, the lips, pink and rosy, the hair, a mane of beautiful bronze curls. Placed on top of the head naturally and elegantly. As always, Renesmee Cullen was beautiful.

Jacob's breath was caught in his throat. "Ne- Nessie?" He choked out.

Nessie gave him a wicked grin, she reached into the pocket of the cloak and brought out a dagger and flew towards him at an alarming speed. She dangled it infront of his face, taunting him.

"Nessie, why are you doing this?" He pleaded.

"Oh, no reason baby!"

She circled him, giggling.

Then, everything happened so fast, he swerved around, she reached for his chest with the dagger in hand, he tried to dodge it, but it was no use. She got him, the perfect shot. Right in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud. He could see Renesmee and the scenery behind her. It had changed from white to red, blood red. She knelt down and started stabbing him repeatedly.

Jacob felt an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach, it wasn't the pain of being stabbed, it was a floaty feeling. And then that's when he realised he was floating. floating above his body which was dying slowly. He felt the disappointment and pain of watching the girl he use to love kill him. He watched her bend down further and whisper something he couldn't hear to his body, and then she pressed her lips against his neck. After about a minute she got up and advanced on the floating Jacob, with bloodshot eyes, and bloody hands and mouth...

Jacob woke with a start.

"It was just a dream, just a dream."

He sat up and rubbed his head. it was throbbing. How could she? He knew it wasn't the real Nessie doing those things, but was it a sign? A sign that he shouldn't be friends with her? He knew why he had dreamed of that. It was because of the almost kiss and watching that horror movie with her. The kiss, the kiss was something he really wanted to happen at that moment in time, but know that he came to think of it, it would of been the wrong decision. He didn't even know if he was broken up with Natalie. She never set it in stone, so he would do it himself. He didn't really like her anyway. She was just something to shag.

Just then, the phone rang. Jacob reached over and brought it to his ear.

"Hey, this is Jacob," he said, groggily.

"Hey man! You hungover? You sound hungover."

It was Seth, he would always call early in the morning.

"No Seth I am not hungover!"

"Well good, because Alice Cullen is having a party and she wanted me to invite you, so you gonna come?"

Jacob knew this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Nessie.

"Of course, I'll be there man."

"Kay see you there."

Jacob put the phone back on the receiver.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Renesmee strolled along the empty street towards the local coffee shop in Forks. True, she never came here often, only to get away from the outside world. It was her haven. Paradise. Sanctuary. Over her teenage years if she was ever in doubt or concerned, she would grab her keys and come out to this coffee shop to digest a hot beverage and breathe in the coffee granules.

As she was walking she couldn't help remembering how long it had been since she had last been here. Well, it had been a while. She arrived at the front door and before entering she looked up at the sign, "Charlize's chocolat coco!"

"Thank god."

She was happy Charlize was still in business. Charlize was a French woman who had moved here when she was eleven. Renesmee had been kind enough to help her move in, and for that Charlize kindly gave her a month's free supply of coffee. And that free supply went on for ages, in fact, Renesmee had only paid for three coffees at that shop. Charlize was a very good friend.

Renesmee stepped inside. The aroma of fresh coco beans hit her like a brick. The layout was the exact same as it had been 4 years ago. The booths were lined up at the end of the small room, and the table and chairs were also lined up, but they were beside the window and in the centre of the room. She headed towards the counter and studied the menu.

"Nessie!"

Renesmee looked to where the voice came from. There stood a woman, with mid length, long brownish, ginger hair, pale skin, straight white teeth, and a swollen belly.

"Jessica? Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"Yeah," Jessica had this really glowing look to her and had this wide eyed, young, not knowing what was about to happen next look. "I can't believe it. After Mike told me that the other day he saw _the _Renesmee Cullen, I was like no way, your lying, but I guess he wasn't, as you're here! I cant believe my eyes! You havent been in contact for nearly over 4 years. What happened to you? Did you forget about me? Us? Your friends? Oh well, it doesn't matter, you're here now. I'm sure Mike didn't tell you I was pregnant, he always forgets that part, oh yeah, and for the second time. I didn't know how we would cope with the one kid, but two! Yeah, it's hard work. Mike has a couple of jobs, you'll see him about some places, working, you know. Oh, and I have two jobs but I don't always work full time, you know, it's hard for me to keep up with the hours and..."

If Renesmee hadn't noticed it before, she did now. Jessica was babbling. Jessica was one of Renesmee's best friends at high school. They would hang in a big group, Renesmee, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Lauren and Tyler. That was how Jessica and Mike met, and it was also how Renesmee and Tyler met. Yes, Renesmee and Tyler had dated. But they broke up since all they would do was fight. A couple of months later Renesmee met Jacob, she would hang out with his mates just as much as she would hang out with her own. It made her friends and especially Tyler, jealous. There was always an awkwardness, but in the end Renesmee would always come back to her original friends.

Renesmee had zoned out and had now realised that Jessica had stopped talking and was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Earth to Nessie," Jessica waved her hand in front of Renesmee's face, and whistled a woo hoo sound.

"Yeah, ih, can I have a coffee please, Jessica, em, with just a little bit of milk,' she searched the counter, "oh! And one of these triple chocolate muffins please."

Jessica started to fumble about and after no time, presented Renesmee with a beautifully made cup of coffee, and a muffin on the side.

"Kay, thanks Jess, how much?"

"Uh, that will be -"

"Nope, she doesn't need to pay." Charlize the beautiful blonde french woman popped out of the back. "Hiya, honey!"

Renesmee couldn't help herself she went flying around the counter to embrace Charlize. "Hey."

Renesmee couldn't help it, tears came streaming down her face. Charlize noticed this. "If you don't stop crying i'll have to chave to charge you for that coffee, and muffin." She waited for Renesmee to stop crying, but that didn't happen."Come sit down, i'll get your order." She gestured Renesmee towards a empty booth. Renesmee followed the gesture and made her way towards it and sat down. Charlize came over with the coffee and muffin, and with the same order for herself. She sat down and took one long look at Renesmee.

"Now," she said, "last I heard you were doing so well with your modelling career. And I didn't believe my ears whenever Jessica told me that Mike had apparently met you again. So, what happened? Why are you back?"

Renesmee took a deep, long breath. " For different reasons. And because I wanted to see my parents and family again. I haven't seen them in 4 years. I have felt awful, but everyone is warming up to me again. It's going well."

"Okay, good, and where are you staying? Because if you ever need a room, you know where I am. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you, but I'm staying with Claire at her flat, I'm gonna start to look for a job, so I can help keep up with the rent."

"Well, Jessica will be leaving us soon to be home with the baby, once she's gone, I would be happy for you to come and join us."

Renesmee smiled at Charlize, she had finally stopped crying. She always felt at home here. Charlize would always be there for her. "Thanks Charlie, you don't know how much that means to me, thank you."

"No problem hun. Anyway I have to go and sort out the customers, talk to yah later, okay." And with that she stood up and walk over to the small line at the cashier.

Renesmee sat back and closed her eyes. "Charlize's chocolat coco!" was definitely a saviour for her. She placed her hands on the old leather of the booth and took in the scent of the musky smell it had mixed with the coffee and muffins.

"Wow," she breathed as she felt the booth, and sunk into it.

"Wow."

Renesmee knew that voice. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to believe it. She opened her eyes whenever she felt him touch her shoulder. She jerked away.

"Still as beautiful as ever!"

"Naphuel," she breathed.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled at her, menacingly. He eyed the other coffee and muffin. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. May I ask, who are you eating with?"

Renesmee glared at him. "None of your business!" She inched further away from him a look of disgust on her face.

"Come on Ren, don't be like that. All I'm asking is who are you eating with? Is _he _or she in the toilet? Are you waiting for them?" Renesmee didn't answer him, she just glared.

Naphuel didn't like this, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. "Tell me, Renesmee. Tell me."

"Charlize! Can my friend here have your coffee and muffin, since you haven't eaten it?"

Charlize looked up from the cashier and nodded. Naphuel took the other side of the booth, across from Renesmee.

"You could have told me Ren."

"What?" Renesmee spat.

"That you were having coffee with the owner. Old friend of yours?"

"Again, none of your business."

Naphuel sighed. He looked to Renesmee, with sorrow. "I don't want to have to do this Ren. But if you do not start to warm to me, I'll have no choice but to ruin your career at the agency."

Renesmee looked at him with a stern glare. 'If you haven't noticed Naphuel my career is already ruined. So stick that up your pipe and smoke it." And with that she rose from her seat, grabbed her jacket, nodded to Charlize and stormed out the door.

That was it. He had ruined it. Like everything else he had ruined it. Her place. Her haven. He had now turned it into another kind of hell. For the last week Renesmee had been hiding her history with him. She couldn't even repeat it in her mind. It came into her dreams though. Each time. He would be the one to destroy the little chance of light in them. She hated him, for everything he had done. If anybody found out what he had done to her they would kill him. Renesmee wouldn't even wish the things that he had done to her on her worst enemy!

Renesmee stopped dead whenever her grabbed her arm. The touch was cold, not warm like it used to be. She turned to him. He had anger in his eyes, and she could only guess she had fear in hers. He was the only person who could scare the crap out of her.

"Give me a chance, Ren."

These were not the words that Renesmee was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Please, Renesmee," he whispered, ' give me a chance?" He squeezed her arm, which she guessed he thought was lovingly.

"No." She shrugged him off and continued to her car.

"Fine then. I didn't want to have to initiate plan B, but you have given me no other choice."

Renesmee turned to him. "What's plan B?"

"Well, chicken little, plan B is where I get that guy you were hanging out with around 3 - 4 days ago, at that out-door movie theatre, and break his legs."

Renesmee scoffed, Jacob was _way _too tough for Naphuel to take him on. "You against Jake, he'd break your legs Naphuel."

Naphuel laughed a very evil laugh. "No Renesmee. I would get my colleagues, and friends to do it. and I am guessing you wouldn't want that, now, would you?"

He stroked her cheek. "No," she could hardly breathe.

"And I found out that your aunt is having a party. Well, if you invite me, I might not do that to your _friend _Jacob." He stepped away from her and headed in the opposite direction. "Call me and tell me what time you want picked up!" He called back.

Renesmee took a deep breath and ran to her car. She jumped inside and exhaled. She turned on the ignition in a hurry and started the car, and sped down the road to La Push. She had to tell Claire to cancel her plan, and had to make up a believable excuse to why she wouldn't go through with it.

She couldn't let anything happen to Jacob. He was very important to her. And she was running out of time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go chapter &!  
Enjoy! And plz review!

PS: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the story.

* * *

Chapter seven: Coffee, again.

Renesmee slammed the door to her and Claire's flat. She took in her surroundings to find that no one was home. Great. She locked the door and scooted into her room. She scrambled onto her bed and dug her face into her pillow.

This wasn't right. How could Nahuel do this to her? And Jacob. Jacob could beat the shit out of him, but not his "mates". They weren't even proper friends! They were just intimidated about the fact that he had money, and the power that he had. Of course, if you showed him to Nessie's parents, they'd never believe that he was this evil. They'd think she was looking for attention. What was she to do?

She stood up and looked in the mirror. Thankfully she hadn't bothered to put on makeup so the only problem was that her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red. This was what her insecurity state looked like. She wasn't the perfect model that her friends, family, and everyone else thought she was. There was more to her. Ever since she returned to Forks she had been gradually rebuilding a close circuit of friends, and reconnecting with her family. Everyone, apart from her father. She needed her daddy.

They used to be so close. They would compose pieces of music on the piano, and he would teach her new instruments and languages. Edward Cullen was a very smart man, and with that smartness, he passed onto his daughter. All the wisdom he had, he gave to her. The rest of the family taught her things also, but Nessie would always remember the things that Edward taught her. She was a daddy's girl, through and through.

She needed to see him. She needed her dad.

* * *

Knock. Knock ... Knock.

The door of the cottage opened and Edward Cullen stepped into view. When he studied the sight that was standing before him, his eyes automatically softened.

"Now what would you be doing here?"

Renesmee looked at her father. Her eyes mimicked his. "Hey dad." She sniffed and this made Edward concerned, sensing that something was wrong with his daughter. He should have realised before with the red cheeks and puffy eyes, but he thought it was just the cold weather that was taking its effect on her.

"Come in," he said, taking her by the arm and guiding her into the hall. "Go sit on the couch, and I'll make you a hot cup of coffee. How does that sound?" He smiled at his daughter, hoping she'd say yes.

Renesmee looked up at her dad, the expression of gratefulness on her face. "Yes, thanks daddy."

She walked into the living room and plunked herself on her mother and father's couch. A few minutes later Edward came back in with two hot, steaming cups of coffee.

"Here you go, just the way you like it."

Renesmee took the cup and smiled at him. She took a sip and inhaled the cocoa bean smell, just as she had done in the coffee shop.

"Now," Edward started, "I'm guessing you didn't just come here for the coffee. What wrong? I haven't seen you in ages, and we've hardly talked this whole time you've been back."

Renesmee remained silent.

"Renesmee, tell me."

She took a deep breath then began, "Okay dad. I'm just going through some difficulty with a relationship right now. And I needed my dad."

"Well, I'm not an expert on relationships, but, does this have anything to do with Jacob Black?"

"Part of it."

"I'm going to be truthful with you Nessie. I wasn't pleased when I found out you were dating a boy from the reservation. You met him at that party, and if I'm honest I was about to rip his head off." Edward inhaled and then spoke again. "But then I saw how happy he made you, and ... I didn't care that you were with him. Just that he made you happy."

Renesmee smiled. "He really did."

"He doesn't anymore?"

"No he does, but we aren't together."

"Then what is this relationship trouble you're having if it's not with Jacob?"

Renesmee looked at her father, tears in her eyes, just not shedding yet. "My ex has come into town unexpectedly, and he was trying to persuade me to get back with him."

"Are you going to?"

Renesmee waited a minute before answering, contemplating. This was it. She had to decide now. "Yes. And I think I'm going to go back to New York with him."

Edward looked at his daughter with pain filled eyes. He didn't want her to leave, but if she really wanted to, he'd let her go. "Then go. Go and rebuild this career you had, or have. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, you have to do what _you _want, not what anyone else wants you to do. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks dad. I better go, have to tell Claire the news, thanks for the coffee, and I'll see you at the party tonight."

Before she left she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a long lasting hug.

"I love you daddy," she whispered. "Always."

He kissed her on the forehead and watched her leave. His little girl had grown up into a beautiful young woman. Just like her mother.

* * *

"So what do you wanna talk to me about?"

It had only been a few minutes since Claire had entered the door to the apartment, and when she did, Nessie practically jumped on her. Renesmee had to be a good actor to convince her family and friends that she was looking forward to go back to New York. Claire would be one of the hardest to convince, but luckily, Nessie was a good liar.

She had, had to call Nahuel and tell him what she was going to do. Of course, he accepted her offer to move back to New York right away, and he had book the flight for the next day.

"Ness?"

Nessie beamed at Claire. "I'm moving back to New York."

Claire's face said it all. It was a look of shock and disappointment all in one. "Why?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because my ex came to find me. He gave me this very long, convincing speech and won me over. I'll be moving back tomorrow. I'm sorry it's so soon, but i'll visit more often, and -"

"Wait! What about Jake?"

"Oh. I'm thinking of telling him tonight, and anyway, what does it matter to him? Not like he cares."

Claire gave Nessie a "you crazy" look.

"Seriously Claire, tonight I'm gonna break it to everyone."

"FINE!"

And with that Claire ran to her room and slammed the door. Renesmee could hear her sobbing, but didn't go into her room. If she did, she would probably break down. Instead, she sauntered into her bathroom, and turned the shower on. She put the temperature up high. She stripped down, and stepped inside. The hot water hit her like a ton of bricks, soaking every inch of her body and hair. She hadn't realised that Claire would take it that bad. She knew that Claire wouldn't be happy about losing her best friend again, but Renesmee was determined to keep in touch this time.

After she had washed herself and her hair throughly she stepped back out, grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She walked back into her bedroom and applied her lotions and eventually her makeup. It was a natural smokey eye effect with a hint of lime green. Her hair was done up in a plaited, messy bun, a look that she had learnt from Rosalie as a kid.  
She slipped on a white thong and stepped into her lime green dress, that matched her eyeshadow. It came to mid thigh and was back lest with two thin straps criss crossed. Its colour was lime green all the way down, and the shoes that she wore were nude and criss crossed on the strap, as well.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It read: 20:30. That meant it was time for the party to start, and by the time she got there it would be well underway. Claire must have already left because her bedroom was empty.

Renesmee texted Nahuel and told him to meet her at the party at 9pm. And with that she scurried out of the flat and headed to the Big Cullen House.

* * *

When Renesmee entered the door, she was attacked by Alice.

"RENESMEE CULLEN! Why didn't you tell me? New York of all places!"

"Sorry Alice, I only made the arrangements today. Where's mom?"

Alice sighed. "She's in the kitchen."

Renesmee hugged her aunt and then headed to the kitchen where she had spent so many meals in. As she made her way, she realised the house was full and that Alice had decorated the house perfectly. Little white and pink lights were hanging from the ceiling and the music that was playing was Muse, one of the families favourite bands.

She found her mother and father in the kitchen. Bella came and hugged her daughter. "You need to stay in touch! I'm not having you disappear on us again."

"Yes mom, I promise."

Bella gave her one last hug then said. "Go, have fun."

That was it. She had her mother's blessing. Now the only thing left that she had to do was tell him.

Jacob Black.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I only had a short amount of time to do this in, but my exams are over! So I will be updating more often now.

Once again, plz review! I need to know what you think. Open for criticism.

Thanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys hope you enjoy chapter 8!

PS: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!  
ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter eight: Parties go wild!

Renesmee had been partying for a good 45 minutes before she spotted him. He was sitting on the long leather couch, beer in hand, laughing at something that Seth had said. She immediately stopped dancing and just stood there staring. She probably looked like a freak, but she was lost for words. She had no idea how she was going to tell him. She looked to what he was wearing. He had on a white shirt and and dark navy jeans, his shoes were black dress shoes, and he had a stubble of facial hair on his face, all of this put together, he was extremely sexy. No one better try to get with him tonight.

She knew it was weird, but Renesmee didn't know what her and Jacob's relationship was actually like. She thought that there would be bitterness and annoyance when they met again, but there was none. Most ex's didn't get along, and although Renesmee had only been in town for around a week, they, well, she, had no problem with Jacob at all. The only problem she had was what was going to happen to him. She didn't know if Nahuel would keep his word and not hurt Jacob if she went to New York with him. Nahuel could be a very jealous man, and Renesmee knew it. In New York, and Paris, and wherever they went together, if a guy hit on Renesmee, or looked at her for too long, he would punish them, and sometimes punish her. He couldn't have a woman being stolen from him, he had to let her know that he owned her. Of course, Nessie being the stubborn person that she was, she didn't take kindly to Nahuel's overprotectiveness. She'd had enough of it from her father when she was younger. And, of course, this added to Nahuel's anger. The things he would do to her were disgusting, and she hated him for it. That was why she fled New York, that was why she couldn't stand the sight of him. Jacob had never done anything like that to Renesmee. Obviously he got jealous, a lot, but he always kept himself under control. He never tried to own Nessie, or control her. She was stubborn and so was he, they were the perfect couple to anyone that knew them. And everyone, secretly wanted them to give it another shot.

But that wasn't going to happen, not since Nahuel had arrived.

Renesmee realised she must have been standing still, staring at Jacob for a matter of minutes. But what she hadn't realised, whilst in her trance, that he had been watching her the whole time. She met his gaze and blushed red and looked to the ground. It wasn't until a minute later that she felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her tiny wrists. She didn't look up at the handsome man standing before her. She could hear him shift his weight and lean down towards her. She felt his hot breath connect with her ear.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered in a seductive tone.

Renesmee didn't even respond, she simply let him take her to a quiet spot.

Jacob led her up the stairs and into her old room, he guided her in, holding the small of her back, and locked the door behind him. Renesmee walked over to the window and gazed out. It had finally gotten dark outside. She used to just stare out her window for hours on end whenever she was younger, watching the snow fall, wind blow, rain fall and the nature of the earth developing outside.  
Renesmee turned abruptly whenever she felt the same warm hands touch her arms and rub them. She pushed him away knowing she wouldn't, couldn't get sucked into a hot, passionate thing with him, not now, probably not ever.

"Jake I can't," she stated.

"Why?" He asked, urgency in his voice.

She didn't look at him, couldn't look at him.

"Why won't you look at me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I ... I ... I'm finding this harder than I thought it would be."

Jacob stepped towards her and lifted her chin so she would look at him. When she did, her breath caught in her throat, he looked so tasty right now, but she couldn't. She pushed him back again, further this time.

"What did you want to talk about Jake?" she said, sternness in her voice.

"About us. The future. Us."

"There isn't an us."

Jacob's face fell. As he hung his head he said, "Well, there was an us."

They both had stern voiced now.

"We are over Jake, and that near kiss never should of happened! I am sick of people trying to tell me that we are good for each other, or that we are perfect for each other. Because, I will never get back with you!"

This was painful to say, but she had to for him.

"I am going back to New York ... tomorrow."

Jacob's head snapped up. "No you're not."

Renesmee scoffed. "Yes I am. You can't tell me that I'm not."

"Ness, we only just got you back. We all care about you. Don't ruin it. And, why are you going back on your own?"

Renesmee looked at him with shame filled eyes. "I'm not returning on my own."

"Then who are you planning on going with?"

"A friend."

"Claire?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Nahuel!"

Jacob's eyes widened. "Your ex! That photographer guy! Why? Why him?"

Renesmee took a deep breath before answering. "Because I love him," she whispered.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should. Because it's true."

She watched him shake his head in disbelief. "You don't."

"I do, and I don't have to explain this to you, your not my boyfriend so-"

She made her way to the door but he stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"Jacob, Let. Me. Out."

"No."

"NOW!"

Knock. Knock.

"Nessie, are you okay? Open the door."

It was Claire, she had heard the commotion.

"I'm fine Claire," she answered, tears streaming down her face.

"Open the door."

"Go away Claire," Jacob snarled.

"Shut up Jake! I'm not happy about it either but I have accepted it okay! You should do the same. Follow my lead, and open the door!"

Jacob slammed his fist in the walled, and snapped the door open. "What?" He shouted. "Not everyone is gonna be able to handle this Claire! So people actually care for Nessie! Don't you? Or are you just gonna get over it when she leaves? Are you just gonna freakin forget about her?"

"No! Of course not! She's my best friend, no one can replace her, isn't that right Ness?"

They both looked to where Renesmee had last been standing, but found only air. She had left while they had been arguing.

"Oh, nice one Claire," Jacob said before leaving to search for Renesmee.

He searched all over the house. He had several rushed conversations with other guests, and by the time he arrived in the living room for the third time he found her.

But she wasn't alone.

Some guy had her pin up against the wall, kissing her, and feeling her leg in what looked like soft strokes. This wasn't on. Jacob's insides went on fire. But why was he feeling like this? She wasn't his girlfriend. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to be the one touching her like that, but it wasn't him. It was that lousy piece of shit, Nahuel.

Jacob couldn't control himself. He practically ran over and grabbed Nahuel by his collar and drag him outside. All the while Renesmee was tugging to pull Nahuel back. Once they got outside, Jacob took a swipe at Nahuel and hit him square in the face, sending him plummeting backwards. A small group had formed and the people watching started to chant "FIGHT!"

Nahuel scrambled up and attacked Jacob and gave him a pathetic punch in the gut. Jacob laughed and took another swipe. Whenever Nahuel landed Jacob said, "I think that's enough for you, I don't wanna hurt you even further."

"That's what you think," Nahuel whispered. He got up again and lept onto Jacob's back, strangling him.

"Nahuel stop!" Renesmee screamed.

But Nahuel didn't stop. He strangled Jacob until he was on the ground. Jacob's face was bright red, turning purple. Nahuel started to punch Jacob, sending blood flying everywhere. Luckily for Jacob he got a lucky hit and sent Nahuel flying again.

"JACOB!" Nessie screamed. "OH MY GOD! DAD! DAD! EMMETT! JASPER! WILL YOU FUCKING HELP!" She ran over to where the two were punching each other, she grabbed Nahuel's arm and he automatically slapped her, making her lip bleed, and sending her falling over onto onlookers. Jacob punched Nahuel once more for this, and then went on overload until Emmett and Jasper pulled him off Nahuel. Edward and Carlisle grabbed Nahuel and held him in place.

"Come here! Try it again! You piece of crap!" Nahuel screamed.

"No man! You come here and try! You piece of shit!" Jacob bellowed back. He then laughed and said, "You can't even swear you dick head!"

"Shut up!" Nessie screamed. She was clutching her face, blood pouring to the ground. Automatically everyone looked to her and Carlisle ran to her.

"Ahh. Your face looks worse than the boys'. Come inside, I'll clean you up."

He led Renesmee inside.

"No wait! I'll take her home, I'll clean her up." It was Claire. She grabbed Nessie's arm and dragged her to her car. Jacob and Nahuel and the rest of the party looked to them and watched them leave.

"So you ready?" Jacob asked Nahuel.

"Ready to what?"

"Fight."

"Look man, if I was ready to fight, you would kno-"

He stopped talking when they heard a scream.

The whole party looked to the place where it had come from, and started running in that direction. The screams were coming from the end of the driveway. Edward, Nahuel, Jasper, Bella, Jacob, and Emmett, led the crowd. As they reached the end of the driveway, where the road connects to it, everyone gasped, and Bella screamed.

"RENESMEE!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger.

I know some of you want to know what's up with Nahuel, and you will find out soon.

I will try to update as soon as I can.

Plz plz review! I don't like to beg!  
See yah next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this, I know you've all been waiting

PS: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, I own story

* * *

Chapter nine: The waiting

Pain. All Jacob could feel was pain. The look on Claire's face, the gasps of the crowd, and Bella's scream kept playing through his mind. He could feel tears slip down his face. Each tear signified the love and devotion he had for Nessie. He took his head out of his hands and looked across the room to the jack ass sitting across from him. Nahuel just glared at him, Jacob gave him the same treatment.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Well, it has happened," Nahuel replied, "And if it weren't for you she would still be up and walking."

"You wanna say that again!" Jacob snapped, rising to his feet.

Nahuel copied Jacob's actions and clenched his fists. "Fine, I will, but I won't fight you. Not while she's in there fighting for her life."

This made Jacob shut his mouth. The guy might be a shit fighter, but he had a way with words. Something that Jacob would never be good at.  
He looked around the small hospital waiting room. Almost all of Nessie's friends and family were in there. Jacob's father, Billy, was sitting next to Sue, trying to help her comfort Charlie. The "Wolf Pack" (all of his mates) were sitting in a huddle, silently, which was weird for them, even in these situations. Bella was sobbing, Edward had his right arm wrapped around her, a blank look in his eyes, no expression on his face. The rest of the Cullens were either crying or comforting one another, or simply just sitting still and silent.

Jacob sat back down. "I swear, if anything has happened to her ... I ... I ..."

"You'll what?"

Jacob looked to Nahuel. "I don't know ... kill myself. But how would I do it? I could easily hit my head off a rock while cliff diving? Drown? Accidentally stab my self? You choose."

"This isn't a joke," Nahuel snarled at him.

"I wasn't joking. Seriously, you choose."

Nahuel sighed. "Fine. I would choose for you, the latter."

"Seriously? Stabbing myself. That's the one you chose ... give me a little more credit. I would gladly drown myself for her. That makes it a little harder."

"Sure. But you don't have her do you?"

Jacob glared at him.

"Oh my god."

The two men looked over to see Claire sitting with her head in her hands.

"What have I done?" She moaned. "I've killed my best friend!"

Quil walked over to her, put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "It's fine, done worry about it, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl." He looked to Jacob. "She'll live."

Just then a nurse came out from the room that Renesmee was in and walked into the waiting room. "Cullen?" She asked. At that one moment everyone stood up. The nurse looked taken aback. "You're all Cullens?" The people who weren't Cullens sat back down. "Okay, you can come in now but only two at a time. Who's first?"

"I'm her mother," Bella stated.

"Of course," the nurse said, "Anyone else?" She asked the crowd.

"Me," Edward said, "Her father."

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "Follow me."

And with that, they left the room.

"TWO AT FUCKING TIME!"

Everyone looked to the person who created the sound. Rosalie.

"That's my freaking niece in there! And they're only letting two at a time! Edward and Bella are going to take forever! Jesus Christ!"

"ROSE!" This time it was Esme. No one had ever heard her shout. "Do you really think that this is helping? Complaining about not being able to see your niece who is fighting for her life! Edward and Bella can take as long as they want, in my opinion. Don't you go saying anything to them. They might lose a child, and they're getting another one! It would kill Bella to lose Nessie. I could lose a granddaughter! So if you don't mind respecting the fact that everyone cares for Nessie, not just you!"

Rosalie kept silent from then on, not wanting Esme to freak out again. Claire was sobbing into Quil's shoulder. Nahuel moved and got on one knee infront of her.

"Claire," he said.

Claire looked to him. "Yeah," she half spoke and sobbed.

"It might help, and clear people's minds, if you tell us what happened. Can you do that?"

Claire sighed. "Yeah." She sat up straight and looked to the floor. "Okay, from the beginning," she told herself. "I grabbed Nessie and took her to the car ... because she was hurt..."

Everyone looked to Nahuel. He ignored the eyes and continued to look at Claire, with one eyebrow raised, telling her to carry on.

"... and, after that we drove down the driveway. We were talking and Ness was crying. She was about to tell me something when we were pulling out. And as we did, some car hit ours' and took off. It was a hit and run." As everyone looked at her, they could see the story in her eyes. "I swear I was concentrating on the road, and I hadn't had anything to drink. The police have already asked about it and tested me, and it was proved, no drink, I was completely sober. Anyway," she took a deep breath, "The car started to turn and twist about, it did a few tumbles and then it crashed to the side of the road. I was able to get to Nessie, she was still conscious. I held her hand as I saw the light leave her eyes and as she drifted into unconsciousness." She took another deep breath, and then started to cry, "I saw my best friend, crushed under the car, and I don't know if she's gonna make it! I'm so sorry, to all of you. The Cullens, friends, Nahuel, I'm so sorry."  
She crashed her head back into Quil's shoulder.

"Shhh," he cooed. "Shhh."

"You realise you will need to tell Edward and Bella," Esme said.

Claire nodded.

And so the room went silent. Not a sound could be heard, apart from the creaking of chairs and Claire's sobbing gasps. Suddenly a scream came from the room Renesmee was in, Bella's scream.

The room was silent as everyone stood up, waiting. Everyone's breath was held. It wasn't until Edward brought in a crying Bella that everyone let out a huge sigh.

"What happened?" Esme said, rubbing Bella's shoulders.

Bella remained silent, the only thing coming out of her mouth were sobs, so Edward answered the question.

"The heart monitor started bleeping frantically, and we knew that meant that her heart was flailing ... and ..." tears started falling from his eyes, "they've started working on her again, but Carlisle told me there is a hi ... high ... chance ... that she won't make it."

"Don't be negative Edward," Esme cooed, going over and giving _his _shoulders a rub, "Like Quil said, she'll get through this, she's a fighter."

Edward nodded not really believing this, as he always has, when troubles arise he always focuses on the bad.

As all of this was happening, Jacob was clutching his heart. If he lost her, he would never forgive himself. He found it hard to believe that she had only been back a week, it felt like she had never left, like their relationship had never ended. He thought that she would of had to work for his and everyone else's forgiveness, but no. As always Renesmee had everyone wrapped around her finger. Her mother had forgotten to make her work for it, as everyone could tell she was determined to do, he could also sense more annoyance coming from Bella with everyone calling her Nessie again. It never sat well with Bella that he called her Nessie.  
Everything had drastically changed since Nessie had returned. Jacob wasn't working as much, distracted with her, and even if he was working, he couldn't get her out of his head. They weren't together, and she had made it clear that she couldn't be with him at the party. But he still felt drawn to her, like they had some kind of bond. That he would do or be anything she needed. But she didn't want him, well, that's what she said. He didn't believe it though. He knew she felt something for him. How couldn't she? They had been together for a long time before she left. She lost her virginity to him, well, he thought she did. She was very drunk that night, she could have been telling him anything, saying that, he was very drunk as well from what he can remember.  
Now the only thing that he cared about was Nessie's safety and well being. He was distraught. And as the tears fell from his face, he kept picturing her delicate face. The way she smiled, the way her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. The way her hips would sway from side to side, naturally. She was and never had been fake, everything about her was real. And that was one of the reasons he loved her so much.  
He didn't care that she was with that prick Nahuel, he had said it before and he would say it again, he will win her back.

Just then Carlisle came in, dressed in his white jacket, the typical uniform that doctors wear.

"She's stable," he said. "I am keeping her on life support for now, and if it doesn't work in the next couple of days," he took a deep breath before he spoke next, "I will have no choice but to take her off it. Others need it too. You all know I would anything to save my beautiful granddaughter, but sometimes ... sacrifices have to be made. I'm sorry. If anyone else wants to see her you can come now."

And with that he left the room, back to Renesmee. It was like Noah and the Ark, people travelled in twos in and out, until everyone said their "goodbyes" and "good lucks", and left for home. The Cullens even left, because Edward thought it was a good idea to get Bella to bed and that everyone should have a good nights sleep. Bella made sure that someone stayed, just incase she woke up. That person was Jacob. He had no problem staying as he hadn't gotten to go in to see her, now was his chance to be completely alone with her, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted to be.

Once everyone had left he took his chance and walked inside her room. He took a seat beside her hospital bed and held her hand, and tried to study her face.  
Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the tiny scars and dried in blood all over her beautiful face. How could that be? That she could still look beautiful after all she'd been through. Amazing.

"Your beautiful, he said, "Even with that oxygen thing in your mouth, and these tiny, little scars all over your flawless face, you are still beautiful. I wonder," he said taking a deep breath, "If you'll be the same if you wake up, when you wake up. I have faith in you Ness. And I love you. I don't have a way with words, you and I both know that. But I remember the words of Romeo, well some of them, whenever he was stuck in a situation like this. I know it's incredibly cheesy, but you taught me them, you forced me to learn some Shakespeare whenever I was doing my English Literature exam, remember?" Silence. "Of course you do, so I will try to recite it as poetically as I can, here it goes," he took another deep breath before continuing,

"Death that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,

Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty

With worms that are thy chambermaids, O here,

Will I set up my everlasting rest

And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars,

From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last!

Arms, take you last embrace! and, lips, O you

The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss

A dateless bargain to engrossing death!"

Jacob took a deep breath. "I remember that because of you, Ness! I love you. I'd follow you anywhere, I will stay by your side for always."

Jacob sat there for hours on end talking to her, until at last, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tingles. Why could he feel tingles on his right hand? More tingles. What the hell?

Jacob looked up to see Renesmee just as he left her before he went to sleep, motionless.

But what was that tingling feeling? He looked to is right hand and that's when he saw it.

Her fingers moving, stroking him.

"Ness?"

The stroking turned to tapping.

She's alive!

"Carlisle! Carlisle!"

A smile spread across his face, Carlisle ordered him out of the room, so he sat on the bench outside.

The only thought running through his mind was that she was fine, alive.

She was Safe and Sound.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that!

You'll will find out more about Nahuel in the next couple of chapters, and things might start to brighten up.

Please review

Thanks, Bye! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! This is a longer chapter than the rest have been, so I hope you enjoy!

PS: All characters belong to the wonderful, Stephenie Meyer.

Oh, and expect some lemonade.

* * *

Chapter ten: Goodbye is a scary thing.

Her eyelids slowly opened, everything was a blur. The last thing she remembered was driving along the never ending driveway, about to pull out, the look on Claire's face said it all. The car had hit them. It was an accident, wasn't it?  
People were moving around her. Removing something from her mouth, touching her face, speaking loudly in her ear. She wished they would stop, she felt fine. She tried to sit up. No. Definitely not fine. A sharp pain had spread through her head. She set herself back down, whilst someone adjusted her blankets on the bed. Who were these people? Where was she? Why were they touching her?  
It suddenly dawned on her where she was. Hospital. She couldn't have been that badly hurt. Or could she?  
She tried to study the people in the room. There were a number of nurses, all wearing the same blue scrubs and their hair tied back in the same boring ponytail at the nape of their neck. She looked some more until she spotted a familiar face, Carlisle's.

He was the same as he had always been, pale skin, blonde hair gelled back, flawless features, white coat, the only difference was that he had bags under his eyes, obviously tired.

"Nessie? Can you hear me?" He said loud and clear.

"Yeah," Renesmee squeaked out.

He smiled. "Good. We've all been so worried." He looked at her heart rate monitor and smiled once more. "Everything seems to be in order, you'll live." He gave a little chuckle.

"Grandpa?" she was gaining confidence in her voice.

"Yes."

"Who's here?"

Carlisle sighed. "Everyone went home to get some sleep, they all said goodbye to you when you were unconscious and your mother wanted to stay but Edward persuaded her to go home. Jacob stayed. He's waiting outside for you, do you want him to come in? He's pretty anxious."

Renesmee smiled. "Sure, let him in."

Carlisle left the room, and a second later, returned with Jacob. Jacob smiled sheepishly at her, and her smile lit up the room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything Nessie, just press the green botton beside your bed." He smiled at them before leaving.

Jacob smiled once more then took a seat beside Renesmee's bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Renesmee sighed. "I'm fine, a little sore, especially in my head, but, I'm fine."

"I'm glad, you really scared me. Please don't do that again," he begged.

"I promise I won't, I had no idea. It seemed like the car came out of nowhere! Claire and I hadn't seen or heard it. It sounds stupid, but I feel like it was meant to hit our car."

Jacob laughed. "Ness, who would want to hit you with their car?"

"I'm serious Jake, I feel like it was on purpose, that someone was out to get me, or made a mistake."

"Ness, you're disorientated, tired, you have no clue what you're on about. No one wants to hurt you, or anyone else. This is a small town, not much happens here. Saying that, you are actually the talk of the town, and your family. I'm sure Carlisle is telling them about your miraculous recovery! I bet you any money your mom is on her way here, right now."

"I don't think I can bet with you because I am completely on your side. I know she's coming, it's in her nature."

Jacob chuckled. "Of course it is, just like you, you care for others."

"Don't complement me Jake, I don't deserve it. Not after what I've done to you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. And by the way, Claire told everyone what happened. Do you need me to refresh your memory?"

"No, I remember. The last thing I saw was her face. I she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. It was you that got all the beatings."

Renesmee sighed, tears streaming down her face. "I feel awful, she must be so worried."

Jacob wiped her tears away. "Shh ... shh ... don't cry, everything is going to be okay."

"But-"

"Look, I'll call her and tell her your awake, okay."

"Kay."

And with that Jacob left to call Claire. He wondered down the halls until he found a pay phone, since he left his cell at the party.

Meanwhile in Renesmee's room she was resting her eyes, until she felt a cold hand grab her wrist, and another cover her mouth.

"Don't scream," he said, "I'm here, and I've been so worried."

She looked to the door, it was closed and locked. Nahuel stared deep into her eyes.

"Now I'm gonna make this nice and clear. I hope you are still coming to New York, as I've got an apartment ready for us. So are you coming?"

He took his hand off Renesmee's mouth and sat on the chair next to her bed.

She took a while in answering him. If she didn't go, he would for certain kill Jacob, well not him, but his "mates". If she did go, she would let her family down, again, and break her promise to Jacob, the one she just made, never to hurt him again. But why should she care? She did feel something for him, she was just being ignorant.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

Nahuel's smile gleamed. "I've been keeping this in my pocket for a while but I thought this would be the right moment to say," he said this while getting down on one knee, "Will you, Renesmee Cullen, my rose, do me the honor of becoming my bride?" He presented her with a diamond ring, with a gold band.

Renesmee gasped. She couldn't believe it, this was totally unexpected. Marriage. To Nahuel. She would be miserable forever. But if she didn't he'd still kill Jacob. "Yes," she answered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Great, I love you Ren!" He stood up slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

"Oww," Renesmee said, because he had hurt her.

"I'm so sorry," he said, rubbing her cheek.

"No, it's fine, I'm still a little sore."

"Well I'll give you some time to yourself, see you later my fiancee."

And with that he slipped out the room.

"I'm engaged."

* * *

Three days had passed since Renesmee had been let out of hospital. She had been spending it at Claire's apartment, and partly at her mom and dad's. She had been spending as much time as she could with friends and family before she left for New York. Alice had got stuck into wedding planning already, and was searching the magazines and ordering certain things. She had told the family and friends with Nahuel once she got home. Everyone was shocked at this sudden proposal, and even though they disagreed they still congratulated the "happy" couple. Everyone apart from Jacob, after he found out he silently left the house and made his way back home.

Playing this over in her head made Renesmee sick. And the diamond on her finger didn't help. It made her feel sick to her stomach just looking at it. It was a sign of Nahuel's "devotion" to her. Ha, yeah right!

"You excited?"

Nahuel was leaning against the doorway to her room. Supervising her packing.

"Yeah," Renesmee exhaled as she spoke. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Nahuel chuckled. "Normally you are observant, I meant about leaving all your family and friends."

"I have friends in New York!" Renesmee said defensively.

Nahuel held his hands up infront of him in defense. "I know you do, I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant!" Renesmee snapped.

Nahuel moved towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and settled his head where her shoulder met her neck. "I'm sorry, I understand how you must be feeling." He kissed her neck.

Renesmee tried not to cringe at his actions. Instead she exhaled and continued to do what she was doing before. Packing.

After a long silence Nahuel started. "Well, I'm gonna leave for New York now, I was gonna see if we could ... you know ... but, I suppose I'll wait till I see you in tomorrow, okay."

"Okay, bye."

He twisted her around and crushed his lips to hers forcefully. After a minute of him kissing her, and she just standing there, he left.

Renesmee waited for the sound of the car leaving before she finished packing. Then in a rush, grabbed the keys to her car and made her way to the Reservation.  
She had to talk to Jacob before she left. It was only fair that he got a proper goodbye, with all that they've been through.

Once she got to Jacob's "mansion" on the border of the Reservation, she jumped out of her car and ran to his door. She knocked thrice and waited. And waited. And waited. She knocked again. Then the door opened. And out he stepped.

He had a black shirt on and dark blue jeans, with boots, quite casual. Renesmee thought he looked so sexy. She hadn't realised what she had been missing out on all these years.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You wanna come in?"

Renesmee smiled. "Yea, thanks."

He stepped back and opened the door wide to let her in. He led her into the spacious living room. She sat herself down on the long, luxurious couch.

"So," Jacob started, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye." She gazed at him with remorse filled eyes.

"Then say it!" he snapped. "Say goodbye, then go leave for New York!"

Renesmee looked taken aback. Tears started forming in her eyes and making their way down her cheeks. "Jake-" she sputtered, "I'm so sorry. You don't know what I'm going through. I need to do this."

"What do you mean. You _need _to do this?"

She was just about to tell him, until he stopped her.

"Never mind. Look, I'm sorry for snapping, it's just ... i'll miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said.

They stared at each other for a while before Jacob started a new conversation.

"So marriage," he started, "You know it's a huge commitment, and you're very young."

"I'm not that young Jake."

"Still, you're young."

Renesmee inhaled. "Jake, I want you to come. Please?"

He breathed in deep. "I can't, and you know I can't."

"Yes you can, you're just being selfish."

"No you're being selfish for asking me."

Another awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, again," Jacob said.

"Me too."

Renesmee took his hand and led him to the couch she was sitting on. She angled herself to face him. "Jake, I love you. Not just as friends, but something more. I always have, always will. But I can't be with you." She rubbed his hand soothingly. "Apart from tonight."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"I know you don't want to be the other man, but you could be the better one. Nahuel is away to New York early finishing some business, and I thought this would be a good opportunity for us to be together. One Night Only. And I know that you and I want more than that, but that's all that can happen for now, okay."

Jacob nodded, starstruck. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Was he gonna get a bit lucky tonight with the woman of his dreams?

"So, what do you say?"

"Yes."

"Great."

Renesmee smiled and leaned in. She stopped just before she reached his mouth, wanting him to come the rest of the way. And he did. He crushed his lips to hers, definitely forcefully, like Nahuel's, but more tender, romantic, gentle. They continued kissing passionately for a while each having to stop to catch their breath. It was long before Jacob lost control, and his hands started roaming her body. Pressing on her breasts, squeezing her thigh. In return, Renesmee moaned his name, and silly, little nothings in his ear. This made his now fast growing erection throb. He wanted her so badly, as she wanted him. He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, as she continued to kiss his neck and suck on it. He brought her to his bedroom, and dimmed the lights.  
It was fast approaching nine o'clock at night, and Jacob was determined to make this last, till the very last minute. He laid her on the bed and slowly peeled her clothing off of her. He kept peeling until he was left with an angel in black, lacy underwear. He was about to proceed until Renesmee got up on her knees, pulled the waist band of his jeans towards her, then slowly undid his belt, trying to get a reaction out of him. It work as he yanked off his jeans and t shirt leaving him in his boxers.

Renesmee giggled.

"What?" Jacob said, confused.

"You forgot the shoes."

Jacob looked to his feet and hers and realised she was right. He chuckled then slid both of their shoes off. He leant back in to her and they continued what they were doing before. He tugged on her panties and ripped them off, Renesmee gasped at the feeling. He roped his arms around her back and unhooked her bra. As he took it off he studied her body.  
Everything was perfect. Just the way god intended it to be. Her breasts were plump and her nipples were hard. He had forgotten the effect he had on her. He rubbed her breasts and circled his thumbs around her nipples. He leant down again and kissed her passionately. He reached for his boxers to take them off, but found nothing but his skin. While he had been studying her, she had been sneaky enough to pull down the waist band of his undergarments and slide them down to his knees.

"How did you?" He started.

Renesmee smiled. "Talent."

Jacob chuckled and kicked off his boxers that were dangling on his knees. He crept up in between her legs and without permission shoved his throbbing member inside her. She screamed at the contact. It had been a while since she had last had sex. He started pounding himself in and out of her, slamming as hard as he could. He didn't waste time. It had been so long since he had had Nessie like this, and he wasn't going to regret it. With every thrust she either moaned or gasped. So it didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm. And when she hit it, Jacob wasn't far behind. She screamed his name as she hit it and then went limp in his arms. He kept thrusting until he flooded inside of her. He moaned her name, and slid out of her, laying down beside her.

"Oh my god!" He breathed.

"Mmm."

"I think that is the best sex I have ever had," he stated.

"No," she said while propping her elbows on top of his chest gently. "Remember that one time, the week before my birthday, and Billy was away with Grandpa Charlie fishing for the weekend, and you thought since you had the house to yourself that you would give me an early birthday present."

Jacob frowned, pretending to think about what she was talking about.

"Ugh, you know," she said, " you placed all those candles around your room, made a special meal, and a bath. It was the best sex, and bath that I had ever had."

"Ahh yes, it was."

* * *

The next morning Renesmee Cullen woke up to warm arms wrapped around her waist, and a chin resting where her neck meets her shoulder. Wrapped up in his warm embrace she felt at home, comfortable, protected. She couldn't help feeling that this was where she belonged. It was going to be hell to leave him, and say goodbye, but she had to. It frustrated her. Why couldn't she be happy? Why couldn't Nahuel go piss off and ruin some other girl's life? Except, Renesmee didn't want anyone else to feel like this. She wouldn't want even her worst enemy to feel this way. The guilt, hurt, betrayal. It was torture, and Nahuel was the source.  
She had to admit it to herself, he controlled her now. He could do anything he wanted to do. And that scared the shit out of her.

She was woken out of her day dream by Jacob saying her name.

"Nessie..." he squeezed her tighter, " Nessie don't leave me..."

She turned to face him, he was asleep. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered. "I'm here Jake, I'm here."

"Nessie! Ness!"

'Jacob, I'm here."

He woke with a start and stared into her eyes. He let out a long, deep breath. "I thought ... I mean I dreamt ... but, you were gone. Weren't you?"

"Jake it was just a dream."

"More like a nightmare," he grumbled.

She rubbed his cheek soothingly. "Well, that nightmare is about to become a reality."

"No Ness! Last night changed things, okay?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I told you, it was just for one night only. And you don't want to be the other man, do you?"

He let out an evil laugh. "I'm not the other man, _he _is." He exaggerated the "he", while glaring at the wall.

"Jake, please don't do this, let's depart on a good note. Besides, I have to be at the airport in ..." she looked at the clock on the dresser, " ... three hours."

He exhaled deeply. "Fine."

"Good."

She kissed his cheek and then slipped out of bed taking one of his t shirts and a pair of boxers, tightening them at the waist so they would fit. Jacob got up and took a look at her, a confused expression on his face.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

"Your clothes."

"Why?"

"Because you ripped my panties Jake, I can't go comando."

Jacob raised his hands in the air in defence. "No one said you didn't," he smirked and sauntered into the bathroom, butt naked.

Renesmee giggled. Some of the traits that she loved about him was his funniness and the fact that he was laid back.  
She scurried into the kitchen and started making breakfast, guessing where everything was stored. As she was flipping the sixth pancake, Seth walked in and whistled. The pancake she flipped hit the ceiling and she dropped the pan.

"SHIT!"

Seth ran to her. "Are you okay Nessie? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

His face looked really apologetic.

"It fine Seth," she said while picking up the pan and washing the floor with a damp cloth, "you just scared me, that's all."

"Once again, sorry." He said, taking a seat on the island table. "Why you here this early- Oh My God! You and Jake did the dirty!"

"Oh shut up Seth!"

"What? It's not my problem. And you're engaged. Ooooo, Nahuel won't like that!"

Renesmee shot him a death glare, while continuing with making more pancakes. "He isn't going to find out."

"Fine. I get it. I won't tell anyone. But just to warn you, you reek of sex!"

"Shut up Seth!" It was Jacob this time. "What the fuck happened to my ceiling?'

"Nessie did it," Seth said and pointed at her in a childish way.

"No actually, Seth happened to scare the shit out of me while I was flipping a pancake, so if you're looking for the source of the problem, he's your guy."

Jacob looked at him. "Clean this up. Now."

Seth got to work while Jake came over and wrapped his arms around Renesmee and whispered.

"I know you're leaving, but, I love you."

* * *

"Hey mom, dad."

"Hey honey."

Renesmee had had the busiest morning. She had made breakfast for Jacob and Seth, had another sexual interaction with Jacob, drove home and washed, got Jacob to pick her up and leave her to the airport, and now she was saying goodbye to her family, and the guy who she truly loved.

Bella was hugging her repeatedly. Every embrace became tighter and tighter.

"Mom, you need to stop squeezing me. It's not for forever, I'll be back for Christmas."

"I know," Bella said. "I'm just gonna really miss you."

"I know."

Renesmee embracd and said goodbye to the rest of her family members, and was ready to leave before she remembered.

"Jake? Where is Jake?"

Bella and Edward looked to one another.

"He left when you were saying goodbye to Rose and Emmett," Edward said.

"Oh, okay," Renesmee said, hurt in her voice. "Kay, well, I love you guys, and, bye."

And with that she entered the gate to where her plane would soon be boarding. Ready to go back to the life she had been living for the past four years.

"Goodbye Forks."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that!

Sorry that things aren't overly happy right now, but it will all add up soon, I promise!

I will try to update every Friday night, from now on.

Please review

Thanks, bye! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Here's chapter 11! This one is happier then the last and I hope you enjoy...

PS:All character belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter eleven: Back to normal, for now.

The weather was actually good in New York. Renesmee had enjoyed the last eight weeks, living her old life. She had learnt a few things while being back at Forks. One, never taken advantage of friends or family, two, always make amends, no matter how hard it is, and three, live life with the people you love while you can.  
If only Renesmee could follow those rules, especially three. Living life is something she wasn't doing. She was just walking by the others who were actually living. Even though she was enjoying her time in New York, didn't mean she didn't miss her family and friends back in Forks.

"So how have you been?"

She was sitting in a coffee shop, sipping her latte, facing someone who she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. Maggie.

"I'm doing good. You?"

Maggie smiled at her, flicking her curly ginger hair back over her shoulder. "I'm alright. I've been suffering since you left for the big agency. You were my best client, a big hit!" She sighed. "Anyways, how are you and Nahuel. I heard you had split up and then suddenly got back together."

Renesmee didn't respond in words. She held out her left hand for Maggie to see. She laughed when Maggie's eyes lit up at the sight of the engagement ring on her finger.

"Holy shit!" She squealed pulling Renesmee's hand towards her to get a closer look. "It's beautiful!"

"I know it is ..." Renesmee said a little guiltily.

"What?" Maggie asked curiously. "You don't seem so happy about it."

"No, I am ... happy. It's just ... hard to believe that I'm engaged to _him._"

Maggie frowned. "What do you mean _him_?" She questioned.

Renesmee looked to her. "We're still friends right?"

Maggie nodded in response.

"Good, well ... I don't really agree with the engagement."

"What?"

"I ... I'm ... not a hundred percent sur-"

"Sure that you want to marry him. Because there's someone else."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Sort of ..." Renesmee only half admitted. She looked at Maggie, a serious expression on her face. "But I can't be with him."

"Why ever not?"

Renesmee downed the scolding hot latte, trying to waste time. She almost choked with the heat. She set the glass down and wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering. "Nahuel isn't a nice guy. He's is horrible, I deteste him. He threatens me, hits me, and he also threatened to kill the guy who I'm lusting after."

"Dump him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because, I"m scared. He has a hold over me, and that's because he is so powerful. And the worst part is, I've been undisturbed for eight whole weeks!"

"What? No way."

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah, Maggie, I think I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Kiss me."

"Maybe later."

"No, now."

"Are you going to demand that I kiss you all day?"

"Yes."

"Well don't. Because I won't kiss you on command."

Renesmee was sitting in the living room of her suite, Nahuel had accompanied her twenty seconds ago. She had grown tired of his hanging around. It's almost like he knew what had happened with her and Jacob the night before she left. If he did, she was in serious shit!

"Come on Ren!" he whined.

"Don't call me that! It's Nessie."

"I won't call you that. It's a horrible nickname. And also ... he named you that."

"Shut up!"

She had had enough with him, and was planning to go with the advice Maggie had given her after she had told her about the real Nahuel. Maggie had said that she should leave Nahuel, and run home while she still had the chance. And Nessie was certain. She was going to leave him today.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Nahuel said, gritting his teeth.

He grabbed the back of Renesmee's head and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips to hers forcefully. She squirmed, trying to escape from his evil grasp. He stopped for air then smirk and licked his lips at her, making her want to gag.

"I have noticed," he started, "you seem ... rounder recently."

"Are you saying I'm _fat_?" Renesmee was disgusted.

"Sort of, well, you're not as skinny as you used to be. And I've also noticed that the bathroom seems to always be fresh. As in have you been sick recently?"

Renesmee gulped. "I need to tell you something." She admitted.

"Yes. You. Do."

She rubbed her stomach and fidgeted until she found the right words.

"I'm breaking up with you." She said. "The engagement is off."

Nahuel laughed a cold, hard cackle. "No it's not."

"Yes it is." She wasn't giving up.

"So, you are leaving me? Why?"

"Because I hate you."

"No you don't. You're scared! Scared because you're having my baby!" He was yelling now.

Everything happened so fast. One minute Renesmee was sitting on the couch watching him, the next he was grabbing her wrist and yanking her up to her feet, shaking her violently, then, raising a hand and bringing it sweeping down across her face. She fell back on the couch. She held her face a red mark on her right cheek.

"See bitch! I own you!" He straightened himself out. "I'm going out, but whenever I get back, you better have grown up!"

He stormed from the room and slammed the door to the apartment closed.

Renesmee held her face in her hands, tears rolling down her face. He thought she was having his baby! He obviously hadn't concentrated in biology lessons at school. Stupid dick. And, why would he hit her if he thought she was having _his _baby? What man could do that? The answer was that he wasn't a man, but a monster. And Renesmee couldn't bring herself to raise a child with a monster.  
She had to leave, run away. Back to Forks.

* * *

It had only been eight weeks. Eight weeks since she'd left for the "Big Apple". Jacob had left the airport before she could say goodbye one last time. He didn't want everyone watching him, noticing the hurt on his face, even though he's pretty sure everyone knows he still loves her. He did the right thing didn't he? He gave her up, so she could be happy. Was she happy? Did she miss him? Would she leave that jackass for him? Possibly. But Jacob couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

_Ring. Ring._

Jacob picked up the phone, only to hear Bella's voice on the other end.

"Jake! Quickly! Come around to the Big House! Now!" Her voice sounded panicked, but also excited.

"Bella what is it?"

"Just come! Now!"

He put down the phone and grabbed his jacket. What could Bella possibly want on a Friday morning? He made his way to the car and sped all the way over to the Big Cullen House.  
When he arrived he opened the front door slowly, letting it creak open.

"Jake, is that you?" Bella called form the kitchen.

"Yeah."

He made his way into the kitchen only to stop in his tracks. A flicker of bronze hair caught the corner of his eye. He turned. And there she was. Sitting up on the counter was Renesmee Cullen.

"Hey Jake," she said smiling. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, and every once in a while she would take a sip. She would close her eyes and breathe in the coffee bean smell. If Jacob knew Renesmee, he knew she loved a hot cup of coffee. Her pleasure in the drink made him happy. Watching her drink was extremely sexy to him. Always had been.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, breathless.

Renesmee looked a little offended, thinking that he wasn't happy to see her. "I can leave if you prefer?" She said, the hurt in her voice showing.

"No, no, stay."

Renesmee sighed. "I left Nahuel. I wasn't happy. He .. he ..." Just as she was about to tell him she stopped herself. It wouldn't get her anywhere. "He isn't the one."

Jacob stared at Renesmee, taking in the sight of her. As normal, her chocolate brown eyes twinkled, her long bronze hair was just as long as before, except today she had it wavy, it suited her. Her clothes were normal, black jeans, with a long blue t shirt. She was definitely dressed down. She was very into her fashion, and Jacob liked the look of her in the dresses and tight clothing she normally wore. But this suited her just as good as the other attire did. Everything was perfect. He pale skin was glowing. Wait. Glowing? She did have something different about her. And now he came to think of it, her hips looked a little wider and her stomach wasn't as flat. She looked a bit tired. Was she sick?

"I'm gonna leave you two to chat." Bella said.

"Thanks mom," Renesmee said.

Bella looked to her daughter, the two exchanged smiles for a moment before Bella turned to go.

"I want to tell you something," Renesmee admitted once Bella had left. "I have some news for you. And it's going to change everything."

Jacob just stared at her clueless. What could she possibly have to say? Did it have something to do with Nahuel? Did that bastard hurt her? Rage consumed Jacob, but a little spark stayed deep inside. Hope. Hope that she was going to try and persuade him to be with her. So they could start anew. He was unbelievably happy that she had left the prick, but something in her tone told him that the news she had for him was definitely _big_.

"I'm pregnant."

The little spark inside Jacob blew up. It now took over his body, swirling through every particle. When he breathed it surrounded him. It was pure joy, happiness. But also he felt tinges of guilt and fear.

"Wow," he breathed.

She was having his child. He looked to her face, her brow was furrowed. Did that mean that there was bad news to follow the good news? Did she have another surprise for him? Was the baby his? How long had it been since they had had sex? I t must have been around eight/ten weeks. Those eight to ten weeks had felt like an eternity to Jacob. But, since it had been eight to ten weeks, who else had she slept with. How many guys had she done it with? Wait. No. Nesse wasn't and isn't a slut. The only other person she could have had sex with was Nahuel. Was it Jacob's baby? Or was it Nahuel's?

"Who's is it?" he asked with gritted teeth.

Renesmee looked appalled. How could he think that?

"It's yours! How could you think it was someone else's?"

"You were away for ten weeks with that jackass. Who knows what you could have done for that length of time." As he said the words he instantly regretted it. The look in her face said it all.

"I havent slept with him. Not after I did with you. I couldn't. But if you think I am some kind of whore then you know where the door is ... You don't have to be here with me and the baby. I'm not giving it up, and I don't want you to stay here because you pity me or the baby!"

Tears were rolling down her face. He walked slowly over to her and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I want to raise this child with you," he said.

She smiled then opened her legs so he could step closer. He did so and instantly their lips connected. An electricity poured through Jacob. He stroked the side of her face and held both hands at either side. He felt her slide her tongue along his bottom lip sending shivers down his spine. He granted her wished and opened his mouth. As both of their tongues collided the both moaned in unison.

"I love you," she moaned.

Jacob kissed her deeper then came up for breath.

"I love you too, more than you know."

The continued kissing for at least another ten minutes until they heard a cough.  
Bella stood arms across chest about two metres from them.

"Hey mom." Renesmee said, embarrassed.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." She had a stern expression on her face, but her eyes were full of love.

Renesmee and Jacob smiled at her. "_Fine_, Bells," Jacob said putting his hands up in the air in defence.

"Come along to the living room and explain to the family what has been going on." And with that she disappeared.

Jacob turned to Renesmee. "Who knows?"

"Only mom."

"Your dad is going to kill me!" he groaned.

Renesmee rubbed his face smiling adoringly. "He will, but once he sees how much_ I_ love you, he will understand."

"Good."

The kissed one last time before Jacob lifted Renesmee from the counter top and place her on her feet. He took her hand in his and kissed it before walking with her to where her family was waiting.

Jacob couldn't of been happier. He had got the girl and she was having his baby. Joy consumed him. It took over his body like he was being shocked. As he watched her tell her family the news and what had happened, he noticed new things about her, and old things. Things that he loved.  
Yes. Jacob was content. But he had no idea of what was about to happen.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that!

Nessie and Jake's relationship will change in the next few chapters and more things will happen. You won't be kept in the dark for long.

Please review, it means a lot

Thanks, bye


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is Chapter 12! I hope you find this chapter more satisfying than the last few. It won't be as sad as the others have appeared.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter twelve: Men, miscarriage, and meat balls.

"Oh God!"

"I know."

"That was amazing."

Renesmee and Jacob were wrapped up in Renesmee's bed in her and Claire's apartment. Their legs were tangled together and Renesmee had rested her head on Jacob's chest. She rubbed her now small bump. She took Jacob's hand and placed it on the bare skin of her stomach. Jacob seemed to relaxed more as she did this. She felt him stroke her belly letting his fingers linger on her skin. She giggled at the feeling, it sent shivers down her spine. Jacob chuckled at the reaction he was getting from her. He wrapped an arm below her breasts and above her bump to raise her up to eye level with him. She closed her eyes halfway, tilted her head, and parted her lips expectantly.  
Jacob placed his hand at the back of her neck and brought her head towards his. Their lips crashed together passionately. Renesmee wrapped both arms around his neck as he used his free hand to squeeze her ass. Renesmee gasped at the unexpected contact, which made Jacob give another chuckle. She shouldn't have been surprised, for Jacob had been doing worse things to her all night long.

Jacob broke the kiss then smiled warmly at her. "You tired?"

"Nope." Renesmee answered, popping the "p".

"You can't lie to me Ness, I know you. You're tired."

"I'm not."

Jacob laughed. "You're so stubborn.

That earned him a slap over the head from Renesmee.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head. It hadn't hurt, it was only a tap.

"I'm not overly stubborn, I just don't like being told what I'm feeling like by other people." Renesmee said while straddling his waist.

"Sorry. You know, Claire is probably pissed at us for keeping her up for half the night, so I-"

'YES I AM, SO GET SOME SLEEP!"

Renesmee and Jacob chuckled at Claire's outburst from the other room.

"If you don't want to hear what goes on in hear then don't eavesdrop!" Renesmee shouted back. From the tone in her voice it was clear that she was wrecked.

"She's probably just trying to get some ideas for her and Quil," Jacob whispered to her.

This made Renesmee laughed really hard, which made her body shake while on top of Jacob's, which in return made an ever growing erection come from Jacob.

"WHAT DID HE SAY? WHAT IS HE SAYING NESSIE?"

Renesmee and Jacob were cracking up now. Renesmee could just imagine Claire's mop of a bed head sprawled everywhere, some makeup from the day before smadged on her face, and her arms flailing about everywhere while her outburst reached it's peak.

"NESSIE! I WILL COME IN THERE UNLESS YOU TELL ME."

Renesmee started to rock herself back and forth next to Jacob's erection. She teased him while he moaned in pleasure. She grinned at the effect she had on him, then not being able to control herself any longer she slid herself onto him, making him go deep inside her. They moaned in unison.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OH ... YOU GUYS ARE SICK! HAVING SEX WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! SICK!"

Renesmee and Jacob continued laughing and doing what they had been doing for the rest of the early morning.

* * *

"Hun! I'm leaving for work now!"

Renesmee was wearing simple dark blue jeans with rips on them, and a black, long sleeved, v neck t-shirt. She had gotten a job Charlize's shop so she could pay her rent. She had been thinking of what Jacob was going to say to her early that night. Did he want her to quit her job? She leant down to kiss Jacob who was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. She let her lips linger on his before turning away.  
Jacob grabbed what was left of her waist and pulled her down on the couch next to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck.

"Seriously, again!" Claire's annoyed, shrill of a voice sounded from behind them. "Will you guys ever get a room!"

"We did last night!" Jacob said.

"Ha ha, Jake you are so funny! Wait till I get Quil to come and kick your ass!"

Jacob erupted into laughter. "Please!" He said clutching his heart. "Never gonna happen. One punch is all I need to take Quil down!"

Claire stuck out her tongue.

"I seriously have to go," Renesmee said while releasing herself from Jacob's grasp.

She walked to the door and opened it. She turned to Jacob and Claire, waved goodbye, then walked out closing the door behing her. She descended the stairs one at a time. She had become extremely careful since she found out that she was pregnant. She knew it was still early days, but this was the point where people lose their babies the most. Renesmee wasn't going to let that happen. She was determined to keep her and the baby safe. The baby and Jacob was the only things she had to live for. And whilst she was still breathing she was determined not to let anything happen to them. With great friends and family, and their care and support she would be fine. Charlize was a great example of a great friend.

Renesmee jumped into her Silver Volvo and took off towards Charlize's shop. Over the last two months since the accident, the police had continued to search for the hit and run driver. It was all her grandpa Charlie's doing. He had been devastated at the news of the accident and was furious that nobody had bothered to do anything about it. So he took it upon himself and his colleagues to search.  
Renesmee had had a funny feeling in her gut since she woke up in the hospital all those weeks ago. Something didn't sit right with the way the car had came out of nowhere. Claire and Renesmee hadn't even heard or seen the car. They might be young, but they weren't stupid, they were responsible.

"Hey Sugar!" Charlize sang as Renesmee walked in the door. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, her attire was grey jeans and a red v neck t-shirt. Her apron was black and tied around her waist.

"Hi," she said cheerfully while heading to behind the counter and placing a black apron around her ever growing waist. "Okay," she said while clapping and rubbing her hands together in preparation. "Where do I start?"

"Serve this fine young gentleman here please, Nessie."

"Will do."

Renesmee moved to opposite the man who Charlize had pointed to. He had blonde, wavy hair, blue eyes, full pink lips that girls would kill for, and a genuine smile that Renesmee couldn't help returning.

"Hi," the man said.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Uh, I'll have a coffee, black."

"Anything else?"

"Um, I'll have a chocolate chip muffin, give myself a treat."

Renesmee smiled. "Well, we all do that from time to time."

The guy laughed. "Yeah well, I _don't _get to do that from time to time. It's my job to stay healthy and you know ... keep a good physique."

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what do you work as?" Renesmee wondered if he was a model, or aspiring to be one.

"A librarian."

Renesmee laughed the guy was obviously joking with her, he seemed like a really friendly guy. If he was a regular, her working days would be a lot more cheerful. He looked to be about her age, and was extremely attractive. Though to her, Jacob was the best looking guy in her life.

"Which library do you work in?" She asked.

"The one in La Push, I've only been working there for a couple of months."

"There's a library in La Push?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, welcome to Forks. Do you get good service in the library?"

"Yeah. I'm not being rude here but the library will be getting more service than you will because if I'm not mistaken there is now a very impressive queue, but the people in that queue are not that impressed," he said jerking his hand back over his shoulder gesturing towards the many customers with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Oh, sorry. I'll bring this to you, take a seat."

Renesmee set to work quickly while Charlize tended to the over customers. The guy had instantly attracted her, not in looks, even though he was very attractive, he personality was amazing. She had only known him for like two minutes. She brought the guy's order to him, and it just happened he was sitting in her favourite booth.

"Here you go!" her voice cheerful while setting the tray down.

She was about to turn and walk away whenever he said.

"Pay."

"What?"

"I didn't pay.

"Oh," she had completely forgotten to ask him to pay. It was like he was hypnotising her, stopping her from doing her job. "That should be 4 dollars and 50 cent, please."

The guy searched in his wallet and handed her the exact amount. "Here _you _go!" he said in a mimic tone of what Renesmee had said when she had brought his order to him.

She took the money then suddenly dropped it when a pain shot through her stomach. "Ah!"

The guy instantly jumped up from his seated position and wrapped a arm around her waist. "Sit down." He instructed.

Renesmee's head was spinning. She felt sick to her stomach. And for a moment she felt something down below.

"I need to get to the bathroom!" she said. "I think I've miscarried!"

Charlize ran to her, arms flailing everywhere. "Take her to the bathroom!"

The guy surrendered his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah," Charlize cried, "Different gender! I'll take her," she said while supporting Renesmee and almost dragging her to the bathroom.

Once inside Renesmee whipped her jeans off of her. She ran into the nearest cubicle and checked her panties. No blood.

"Thew!" She sighed.

"What?" Charlize called. "No blood?"

"No blood."

"Yeoo!" Charlize yelled. "There is a god!"

"Yep!" Renesmee started laughing.

"I think you should go home. Or get your grandpa to check you over."

"Good idea."

* * *

It had been five hours since the incident at the cafe, and Renesmee was feeling relaxed and chilled. It had really scared her. Even though there had been no blood, Charlize had told her to still go and get herself checked out. Thankfully, everything was alright. The baby was fine. She was fine. Everything was fine.

"Ness."

"What?"

"You okay?"

Renesmee groaned. She was sitting on the front porch of her parent's cottage, wrapped up in Jacob's arms. She had told him about thirty times already that she was fine. That the baby was fine. That everything was fine.

"I'm just asking," Jacob said.

"I know," she said, nuzzling herself into his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know."

Renesmee swatted his arm.

"I love you to." He finally said.

"I know."

"You hungry?"

"What do you think?" Renesmee said sarcastically.

Jacob chuckled. "Come on."

He lifted her into his arms and began to walk towards the kitchen in the cottage. As they entered they could smell the very appetising smell of spagetti and meat balls. Bella was setting out the plates with the meal set out neatly on them. After putting the last plate down she turned and smiled at the sight of Jacob lifting Renesmee bridal style.

"Wow," Bella started, "What's the occasion?"

Renesmee giggled and raised her hands in the air. "I have _no _idea!" She sang happily.

Jacob chuckled again. "Renesmee wanted to know what it would be like to get married."

Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head. Renesmee just happened to notice.

"Mom, he's joking. Don't worry we're not getting married."

Bella put a hand to her heart. "Jeez Jake, you really freaked me out there."

Jacob laughed. But Renesmee didn't look so amused.

"Mom, are you saying that you would disagree with Jacob and I getting engaged?"

Jacob and Bella looked at her like she was crazy.

Bella put her hands up in defence. "No," she said slowly, "It would be unexpected though. I mean ... you two only just got back together. After what? Four/five years?"

"I think it was five," Jacob stated.

Renesmee swatted his arm again. "Don't even think about bringing that up!"

"Hey," he said, "Your mom was the one who brought it up."

Renesmee sighed. "So," she started, "Are we going to eat or what because I am hungry!"

Bella smiled. "Yeah, take a seat."

Renesmee and Jacob did just that. They sat opposite each other, at the two plates that had double the food. Normally, Renesmee wouldn't eat so much, but she was eating for two, and Jacob ... well, Jacob just ate double.

"Mmm," Renesmee made yummy noises directing them to her mom, "This smells great mom."

"Bet it tasted great too," Jacob finished.

Jacob smiled at Renesmee. Renesmee returned the smile and mouthed '_I love you_'. And Jacob did the same. They smiled at one another again and waited for the other family members to come in and sit down too. Bella sat down beside Renesmee and as if on cue Edward, Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed. "How are you? How's the baby?" She practically sang the words.

"Everything's fine," Renesmee replied.

"Thank god!" Alice said clutching her heart. "I was so scared!"

"Alice," Jasper drawled. "Calm down, don't put anymore stress on our _pregnant _niece."

"Thanks Jazz, especially for the _pregnant_ part," Renesmee said sarcastically.

Jasper chuckled. "_You're _welcome!"

Once everyone had sat down everything fell into place. The conversation was peaceful apart from Alice's occasional squealing and jumping up and down in her seat, making everyone giggle to themselves. Alice could get so crazy sometimes and Renesmee always wondered where she got that much energy. Renesmee had realised that since she had been pregnant, Alice had become very close to her. Hanging around a lot, making more shopping trips, and hinting to Renesmee about events like a baby shower, and possibly in the future an engagement party. Every time Alice hinted the engagement party Renesmee would spit out whatever she was drinking or eating. Gross.  
Renesmee just couldn't see marriage on the cards yet. She wouldn't mind getting engaged, or even getting married. She just didn't see Jake proposing just yet. They hadn't even been on a proper date yet, since five years ago. They were unbelievably close, her and Jacob, but maybe there was something missing. Maybe their relationship needed to move forward. She knew they had only just got back together, but it didn't seem like anything had changed. It was almost like they had never broken up. They were blissfully in love, and nothing was going to stop that.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting all conversation.

"I'll get it!" Alice squealed. She jumped up from her chair and practically sprinted to the front door.

Everyone else sat and waited for the mystery arrival to present him or herself. They waited at least five minutes while Alice had a conversation with the guest. And while that time was passing they continued to eat and talk normally. They stopped when they heard two sets of footsteps and Alice had Charlize came into view.

"Hey Renesmee!" Renesmee said getting out of her seat.

"No no," Charlize said pushing her back down in her seat. "Don't get up. I'm only popping in."

"You sure you don't want something to eat? " Bella asked.

Charlize turned to her and smiled. "No but thank you Bella. I just came to give Renesmee this."

She handed Renesmee a note with her name on it.

"The guy you met today, his name was Eric. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye so he gave me this to give to you." She winked at Renesmee. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow Renesmee."

And with a wave she left.

Renesmee opened the note and began to read:

_Dear Renesmee,_

_ I discovered your name through the tag on your shirt, and I asked some of the regulars. They seem descent, just like you. I don't know if it's even right for me to ask, because I know that you have something going on. And I'm pretty sure it's the fact that you're pregnant. But, I would love to see you. As in, get to know you. Sorry, that probably seems quite sick. I only just met you, and you obviously have a husband or boyfriend, but you're the nicest person I've met so far and I need a friend. Hoping that you are up to being my friend, I hope you will join me at the coffee shop tomorrow at noon._

_ Can't wait,_

_Eric_

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

Jacob was staring at her intently.

"Nothing, it's just some guy I met today." Renesmee shrugged like it was no big deal. She looked around the table and found that everyone was staring at her. She looked to Jacob again and he just looked hurt.

"Some _guy_," he said.

"Yeah, I met him at the coffee shop today, I took his order, he was really nice and helped me a lot whenever I thought I had that miscarriage."

Jacob had been beating himself up about the miscarriage that hadn't happened. It had just gotten on Renesmee's nerves. He wouldn't stop asking her if she was alright since she had gotten back from the hospital.

"Why did he help you? What about Charlize?" Now he was just questioning her while shovelling more spagetti in his mouth.

"He's just a guy I served Jacob, and yes, Charlize did help. But it just so happens that Eric did too."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They all ate in silence from then on. And in the car ride home Renesmee and Jacob didn't utter a word to one another.  
Once in Renesmee's flat, Jacob headed to the couch and Renesmee to the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock on the door. She automatically spat out the paste into the sink and rinsed out her mouth and wiped it with a towel.

"Who is it?" She said sarcastically, knowing full well who it was Jacob. Maybe she should forgive him. She should, he hadn't done anything wrong.

She walked over to the door and swung it open and planted her lips on his. Except they weren't his. They were someone else's. She opened her eyes to find Claire, who looked horrified. Renesmee let go of Claire's lips. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Claire apologetically.

"I'm sorry Claire," said Renesmee.

"What the hell!"

Claire scurried out of the room and stopped in front of Jacob.

"Jacob," she started, "Did you know Ness was bysexual?"

Jacob cracked up. "_Sure_," he said sarcastically, "Ness is by."

"She is."

"No I'm not, it was a complete misunderstanding. I though _you _were Jacob," Renesmee said honestly.

"Oh."

Jacob was double over with laughter, both girls glared at him. "Yo Claire, was she good?"

"Yes actually. Very minty fresh."

"Thank you," Renesmee said.

Both girls hugged and Jacob just sat there dumbfounded. Renesmee made her way over to him and sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

Jacob rubbed her arms and kissed her. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't get jealous, I know you're faithful."

Renesmee kissed him. "I'm tired," she announced.

"Well we best get you to bed then." Jacob replied.

"Well don't stay up all night like last night," Claire demanded as she sauntered off into her room.

Jacob, once again, picked Renesmee up bridal style and brought her to the bedroom. Renesmee, nor Jacob woke that night. That night was the first of many that they would sleep soundly.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was alright. It was definitely a lot happier than what the last few chapters have been. Soon I will be ending this story and starting a new one. But it won't be _tomorrow _it will be in a month or two. I will try to give Nessie and Jacob the send off they deserve.

Please review.

Thanks, bye :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I have been away on holiday.

Anyway, enjoy!

PS: All characters belong to SM, I only own the story.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: The cold takes over

Jacob sat lazily on the couch at Billy's house. He had left Renesmee at Emily's, where Rachel, Kim and Claire joined. This was his plan. He wanted to distract Nessie today while the guys helped him out.

"Okay," Seth started, "Ness is at Emily's, you are here, doing fuck all! What the hell Jake?" He threw his arms up in exasperation. "I did not take a day of work so I could just sit around. I mean, I need the money! I can't afford to take any time off work. So you better start to think!"

Jacob sighed. "I am. It's just so hard."

Seth plonked down beside him as Jacob put his head in his hands.

"Look dude," Quil said. "We have all day, take your time." He shot a warning look at Seth.

"How about a romantic dinner?" Embry suggested.

"Been done before," Sam said.

"Picnic on the beach?"

"He doesn't want to look cheesy."

"Oh my god then I give up!"

"Jacob!" Sam shouted, making everyone -especially Jacob- jump. "At the end of the day it's your desicion. What do you wanna do?"

Jacob sighed again. Then his eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. "How would you guys feel about having a bonfire?"

* * *

Renesmee had wakened that day to find herself alone in her bed. She had searched the apartment only to find that Claire was also gone. _Strange. _Claire was always up in the mornings to get her coffee, then she would go back to bed for a while. Jacob, who wasn't moved in, but stayed with her often, including last night, would have woken her up for a little fumbling and excercise session. But that didn't happen this morning, becuase he wasn't there.

She had scampered into the kitchen, eaten a bowl of cheerios, had ran back to her bedroom slipped on a blue, thin cotton dress, thigh high, it showed off her now seven months along baby bump. _Jacob would like this, but he's not here!_ She hopped into a pair of blue pumps, the same colour as the dress. Then running towards the bathroom she brushed her teeth, hair and washed her face, applied some mascara and lipbalm. There, she was ready. But ready for what? She wasn't going to be doing anything today. That's when it hit her.

She was doing this for Jacob.

She made her way back into the kitchen to find Jacob standing there.

"Where have you been?" Her tone was harsher than she had intended it to be.

Jacob stuttered, taken aback from the look on her face. "I .. I .. I was ... just ... just going out to check on something. And on the way Emily asked me to bring you around. She and the girls wanted me to bring you around for a girly day." He held two fingers up quoting the words 'girly day'.

Renesmee gazed deep into his eyes checking to see if he was lying.

_Why would he slip out so early? What was he checking on? And how did he bump into Emily unless he went to her and Sam's house?_

"Ness. Do you wanna go?"

Renesmee nodded.

Jacob smiled. "Good we better go now!"

He grabbed her arm, her keys and dragged her out the door.

That's how Renesmee's day had started. She thought back to Jacob's strange behaviour earlier as she lay on a massging table. She had given in to the girls' constant nagging about having multiple massages neck, back and hair. She was now under the very talented hands of Kim.

"So Nessie," Emily started. She was under the hands of Rachel who was scowling because she really couldn't be bothered massaging anyone. She wanted to be the one who got massaged. "Sam called me today from work. There's a bonfire on tonight, you wanna come?"

Renesmee shrugged feeling the the tension in her shoulders. "Ooh, up at my shoulders Kim, please. Then that'll be me, my bump is getting uncomfortable."

"So?" Emily urged.

"Yeah I guess so. Jacob didn't tell me anything, he's been pretty distant today. I wonder what's eating him?"

Emily took a moment to find words, then said. "I couldn't tell yah Nessie, I'm sure he's fine though. Don't worry about him, all men are like that."

Renesmee sighed, secretly wishing they weren't all like that.

* * *

"Okay, that's the beer's, food, other drinks, firewood, and everything else that has to do with a bonfire. Now all we need is the night to set in properly and the women to come along. And when I say women I mean our women. My woman!" Paul hooted.

"I'm sure Rachel would appreciate you talking about her with the guys. Especially her brother!" Jacob snapped.

"Jeez Jake. Calm down, I was just joking."

"Well don't!"

Paul backed away, not wanting to get into a scuffle, especially with Jacob.

Jacob, once again, put his head in his hands as the nervousness took over.

* * *

"Wow Nessie, that dress is stunning! You are so brave to be pregnant and go so short! I admire you!" Kim squealed. Obviouly over excited.

The group of girls were walking along first beach towards the glow in the distance. In complete darkness they stumbled along keeping their eyes on the glow of the fire.  
As the got closer, Renesmee could see a big group of men and women. Paul, Quil, Sam, Jared came running to their women, there was no sign of Jacob. The men scooped the girls up and Renesmee felt out of place. Seth who was in the distance could sense this and came running over to her scooped her up and carried her to the bonfire.

While setting her down he hugged her tightly. "There you go Miss Cullen, how was that?"

Renesmee smiled at him, thankful for what he did. "Great," she replied. "Thanks. Where's Jake?"

Seth's eyes widened for a split second then settled, crinkling at the corners as he smiled. "He'll be here soon enough."

"I hope so."

* * *

He was sitting on the cliff, head in hands, again. In the distance the bonfire was underway. The wireless speakers were set up for the music the only light came from the fire and the mini ones that couples had set up for themselves. In the mist of all the dancing and laughing Jacob could make out the figure of a woman.

She was standing a little bit away from the party, her head was darting from person to person, all around her. Was she looking for something? Of course she was, she was looking for him. Renesmee, from a distance, looked sad as hell, and it was all because Jacob wasn't there.

"Come on Jake," he said to himself. "It's now or ever."

And with that he stood up and head towards the beach.

* * *

Renesmee stood and searched the beach. She couldn't understand it, why would he leave so early in the morning? Why wouldn't he meet her here? Where was he? Why did she spend the day with the girls? Why was he being so distant?  
Her eyes searched beyond the bonfire and she spotted him. He was walking towards her, it seemed he came from the cliff.

"Hey," he mouthed when he was close enough.

"Hi."

When he finally reached her he took her hand and pulled her in for a massive hug. Breathing in her scent he kissed her temple, his grip tightened around her waist.

"Where were you?" Renesmee asked. _Is he cheating on_ _me? _

Jacob thought for a second. "I was just taking a breather. I'm sorry I didn't come down sooner. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good."

He leant down and kissed her lightly until she pull him closer and deepened the kiss. She bit his lip and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought with eachother for several minutes before Jacob broke off.

"Walk with me?" He said.

Renesmee nodded and followed him up and towards the cliff.

* * *

Jacob held on to her hand like his life depended on it. His grip was so firm and strong. He loosened and squeezed her hand so it wouldn't get numb in his.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Her voice wavered with concern.

"Yeah."

Once on top of the cliff Jacob brought Renesmee over to a grassy spot that would be comfortable. He gestured for her to sit not looking at her. From the corner of his eye he could see her sitting down, not breaking her gaze on him. He sat beside her, not touching, earning himself a glare from Nessie.

Silence followed for a good ten minutes. Normally, in these conditions, it would be comfortable, looking out at the ocean in the faint glow of the moonlight, but since Jacob was being so cold the tension was rising inside Renesmee.

"What the hell!" She blurted out, she cupped a hand over her mouth.

Jacob looked at her like she was crazy. What was with the outburst? Did he do something wrong? Here he was trying to give her a romantic evening and she's spoiling it. What the _hell_!

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do _you _mean? 'What do you mean?'"

"_I _mean, what's with the shouting all of a sudden?"

Renesmee scowled at him. "Oh like you don't know," she snapped. "You have been so distant. You know? Away when I wake up, turn up suddenly and take me to Emily's for a 'girly day', you don't greet me when I turn up for this ... this ... party! No, of course, you leave it to Seth to do that, then you practically drag me up here and be cold and don't even put your arm around me, jeez! You didn't have to touch me intimately just comfortingly, unless ... um ... unless you don't want to do that anymore."

Jacob stared at her appalled. How could she think he didn't want to touch her? "Ness, you don't know what I'm going through."

"Oh My God! Jacob! I don't understand what you're going through! You are such an ass! I'm the one carrying your child! I go through all the pain and torture, all you have to do is look after me! Is that so hard?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"What?"

"It is hard Nessie, because you are so special. I want to do everything right, for you. And if I'm going to do everything right..."

He stood up and held out his hand to help her to her feet.  
Once they were both standing they held each other's hands. Slowly Jacob leant down on one knee and produced a little red box from his front pocket of his jeans.

"Renesmee Cullen, will you do me the biggest honor by becoming my wife?"

Renesmee gasped. "Wow."

"Is that a yes?"

"Wow," she exhaled.

"Renesmee, is that a yes?" It was starting to worry him now that she hadn't answered him.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes!" She giggled, not quite believing her luck.

Jacob grinned relieved. He stood up and opened the box.  
Inside was a silver band with one small but stunning ring inside. He slipped it on her finger, a perfect fit.

"Thank you," he said whilst picking her up and spinning her around.

"Your welcome."

And with that their dispute was forgotten as they kissed their worries away.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.

I know it's short but I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of time.

Until next time, bye.

xx


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

I know this is a short one but it's the best I can do for now. Sorry

PS:All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Waiting, waiting, waiting.

"Paris? You're going to Paris?"

It had been a month since Jacob had proposed and Renesmee was just about ready to pop. Especially when Jacob told her he had an urgent business meeting in the fashion capital of the world. Sometimes she forgot that he ran a really successful company like Fifty Shades of Grey, without the porno, well, a little bit.

"Yeah, I've got to check the new model for one of the cars," he explained, wrapping his arms around her now, wide waist. "You wouldn't understand, it's complicated. Will you come with me?"

"I can't fly when I'm this pregnant, Jake."

He sighed in defeat. "I have to go. And it's only for a week, okay? I promise." He kissed her nose. "I wish you could come with me."

"Maybe some day. When I'm not pregnant?"

He smiled. "Sure," he said tightening his grip around her. "But I like you pregnant."

Renesmee scoffed. 'I don't, there's too much of me. But the feeling is great."

"I know. Now come on, I have a date with my future wife."

Renesmee gasped holding a hand to her heart. "What would she think of you being here with me?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said letting her go. "She would probably be pissed that you are wearing the hell out of that dress."

She looked down at the black dress that fell to her knees and had thin straps. She caught Jacob checking it out and smirked. "Come on," she said taking his hand. "We don't want this 'future wife' of yours getting pissed."

'Not even a little?"

She shrugged. "Okay, maybe a little."

And with that they scurried out the door.

* * *

It had been a week since Jacob had left and his flight was due back any minute now.

"You excited?"

Bella was standing beside Renesmee holding her hand tightly, squeezing it from time to time.

"Yeah," Renesmee exhaled.

Looking at the arrivals gate made nervous butterflies swim around in her stomach.

"How are the two of you?" Bella asked.

"Fine, better than fine. Of course I was upset whenever he left, because, you know? It is so close to the birth and all that. I was just worried that I might have gone into labour without him by my side."

Bella squeezed her hand again. "Well, it's a good thing that didn't happen." She looked to the arrivals gate. "Oh, there he is!"

Bella pointed to a tall (extremely tall) man, with black hair, russet skin, and an amazing white grin that was practically from ear to ear. He was staring right at Renesmee, adoration in his eyes.

Renesmee let go of Bella's hand and ran towards Jacob. He engulfed her in a bear hug, squeezing her (not too tightly, avoiding the bump).

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too," She replied, tears running down her cheeks.

Jacob leaned down and kissed the tears away. "It's okay," he said. "I'm here now, don't cry ... I'm sorry."

"No no no, don't be sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!"

Renesmee was practically bawling now, and causing people to stare. So Jacob grabbed her arm and almost dragged her out of the airport, Bella followed closely behind.

* * *

"Shit!"

"What?!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What?!"

Jacob had been home at least three days, and he had realised Renesmee's hormones had gone sky high. Her mood swings were so hard to keep up with. And now she had just scream 'shit' for some reason or other, and Jacob couldn't help guessing that she was over reacting even though he had no idea what over.

"I knocked my cheerios over," she whined. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Maybe me having a child isn't such a good idea. I mean, look."

Jacob walked from the bed to the kitchen to find Renesmee kneeling over shards of a bowl and cheerios spilled everywhere.

'It was just a accident Ness," he said, "Don't get worked up about it. Could happen to anyone." Mostly to you, he added to himself.

He loved his new fiancee so much, but she was clumsy no matter how much she tried to hide it. But he loved that about her.

"Jacob?"

"Ness?"

"Will I be a good mom?"

Jacob looked up into her eyes. They were filled with unshed tears and he could tell that she was about to lose it. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed.

"Ness," he said, tilting her chin up so she would look at him. "You will be the best mom I know."

"Better than Bella?"

"Better than Bella."

"But she's such a great mom! No one beats Bella."

Jacob moved his head from side to side. "Yeah she's good, but I'm sure you'll be a natural. I promise. You're just stressed."

He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Setting her on the bed he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now," he whispered.

"Join me," she protested.

"Sleep."

* * *

"So, how have you been?"

Renesmee was seated in the coffee shop opposite Eric.

"Good," she answered. "I'm due any day now, so I'm excited, but scared shitless."

"Don't be," he laughed lightly. "My sister had a baby boy two years ago, she said that with all the medication, painkillers that they give you, you hardly feel a thing."

"I doubt that." She rolled her eyes. So typical of a guy to say that, when Jake had said that the other night she had slapped round the head. Not hard or anything, just hard enough so he would know not to say it again. "Anyway, enough of me. Where have you been hiding?"

"New York."

"New York?"

"Yeah."

Just thinking of New York made her think of Nahuel. She shook him from her mind without a second thought.

"Why New York?" She asked.

"It's where I live ... lived."

"Oh."

Renesmee found it a little strange the way he said 'live' instead of 'lived' first, but maybe it was just a grammar error.

An awkward silence later and Eric stood up. "I'm gonna get a refill want SOME!"

At the same time Renesmee felt a twinge and then dampness, Eric had fallen on the ground.

"Shit!"

Renesmee stood up fully, Eric was lying in a little puddle of water, and her dress was damp.

"My water just broke."

* * *

A/N: Hope that will satisfy you until next time. (It will be a whopper of a chapter!)

Please review

Bye :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, hope you enjoy this.

PS: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, I only own the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: When the going gets tough, the tough gets going ...

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"You're putting it in wrong!" Leah groaned.

"Leah, if you would just open it, it would make this so much easier."

Jacob was quite hot headed but could usually keep it together. He couldn't however, when Leah was being a twat and not opening the two planks of wood so he could put the nail in. Making cribs was difficult. It was a surprise for Nessie that he had been working on, and was certain to have it finished before the baby came. Well, he wasn't being cocky, he knew it would be finished because these were the last two planks of wood to be attached, but Leah (being Leah), was making a huge deal over nothing. Seriously, he thought, if she keeps this up it's never gonna be ready.

Leah groaned again making Jacob growl.

"Look Leah, make me a coffee and send Seth in here will ya?"

Leah glared at him. "Coffee? Really?"

"No, beer."

She nodded and left the garage it wasn't long before Seth came bounding in.

"Jake!" He beamed. "Leah said you can't handle the stick!"

"Do you have to make everything so dirty?"

Seth laughed. "Yep." He joined Jacob in making the crib and by the time Leah came in with the beers they were all done.

"You gonna keep it like that or are you gonna paint it?" Leah asked, plopping onto one of the counter tops in the kitchen. The boys sank onto the couch.

"I'm gonna let Ness do it, she's got an artistic eye. And besides, we don't know what the baby is gonna be yet, girl or boy, pink or blue."

"I think it's a boy," Seth said.

"How would you know?" Leah hissed, she was a feminist if ever there was one. "Why automatically presume boy?"

"Because it's Jake's. His Quilette heritage will be strong."

"That doesn't mean it's gonna be a boy."

"Well, if it is a boy, when he's older I can show him how to get girls. He'll be a pro, like his dad!"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't want his son ... or daughter, to think he was a ladies man, granted, he was one, or used to be one. He only had one woman in his sights now, her name was Renesmee. And she was going to make him very happy by marrying him and giving birth to their child. It did sound cheesy, and he knew that, but it was the truth. But Nessie wasn't here right now, she was at the coffee shop working, he looked to the clock on the mantle piece, or she was leaving, her shift was over. She should be home by now, which meant he better get back.

"Thanks guys," he said whilst standing up. "But I gotta run, I need to get home for Ness. Surprised she hasn't called already."

"She's giving you time Jake. Hang out for a while," Seth slurred. Obviously he had had one too many beers behing Jake's and Leah's back.

"Nope, gotta go, bye."

And with that Jacob flounced out the door to his car, not knowing of what lay ahead.

* * *

"Pick up! Pick up! PICK UP!" She screamed.

"What is it? Where is he?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Renesmee had been in labour for the past hour on the trip to her grandparents' house. She was beginning to wonder why it was taking so long to get there, and why Jacob wasn't answering his phone.

"Why is it taking so long?"

"Why is what taking so long?"

She was in the backseat of her volvo, Eric was driving and Charlize was trying to calm her down.

"Why aren't we at my grandparents house?"

"Why would you go there?"

Jeez, Nessie thought, he can be so dumb! "Because that's where I'm gonna have the baby!"

"Why not the hospital?"

"Because my grandfather is a doctor and he can look after me, do you have to ask? I've told you this! Just turn the damn car around!"

"Okay," Eric seemed unsure. "Just let me make a quick phone call."

"NO!" Charlize screamed. "She's in labour turn this fucking car around NOW!"

Eric didn't listen, he had stopped the car and jumped out before you could say 'baby.'

"What the fuck! I'm having a baby!" Nessie screamed throughout her huffing and puffing. "Where is he?"

Charlize scrambled over the backseat to the window. "He's on the phone ... nope, he's walking back. You okay?"

"No, it's coming the baby is coming! We need to get to my grandparents now!"

Eric hopped back in and swerved the car around and headed straight for Forks.

* * *

Jacob was sitting in the living room of Renesmee's flat flicking the channels on the television. Nothing good was on, just some sy-fi shows that he had no interest in. He flicked again and landed on the only thing that would be decent enough. The Vampire Diaries.

Of course he always thought that the myth of vampires was stupid and he knew if he was Elena, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near the two brothers. Not that he watched this show regularly or anything, and he wasn't gay. Obviously he was gay because he was with Ness. Definitely not gay. Vampires suck to him, 'leeches' is what he would call them. Renesmee watched this show. She loved vampires, and now that Jacob thought about it she looked like one, except without the fangs. Her smooth, porcelain skin, long, luscious hair, chocolate brown eyes that can stare you down so intently, and her voice, smooth and seductive. She was just like a vampire, and she would make a great one. Better than Elena, or what Elena was soon to be, it was so obvious. Probably because this was the last episode of season three and it showed you her waking up. God, he was now addicted.

"What are ya watchin?" Claire sang from the kitchen countertop whilst applying lipgloss. Jacob personally felt she had too much on, and he knew Quil wouldn't like but wouldn't mention it to her. So he stayed silent as well.

"Oh," she said, "The Vampire Diaries. I hate that show."

"It's a good show," Jacob said in it's defence. "Leave it alone, it didn't do anything to you."

"Aww. It's okay Jake, I won't diss it infront of you, but I'm not saying I won't tell Quil when he comes around to take me out tonight."

Jacob glared at her, she will not be telling anyone of his secret addiction. "I forgot you were going out tonight, where you headed?"

"Renesmee informed me of this little diner in Seattle, and I've been pestering Quil about taking me for the last few weeks so tonight is the night. Speaking of Nessie, should she not be here by now?"

"Yeah, she should. Probably taking her time, working late, talking with Charlize, or with that Eric guy."

Claire chuckled. "Still not happy about that then?"

"Nope."

"Call her."

Jacob looked at the clock; seven o'clock. "Yeah, might as well."

He stood up slowly and sauntered over to his phone, the battery was dead.

"Oh Quil is here. See ya later Jake!" Claire practically scampered out of the door.

"Shit! And they don't have a house phone! Who doesn't have a house phone? I have a house phone, they should have a house phone. Oh, I know, it's because they're too broke to afford a landline." He was babbling to himself. If only Ness would let me help out with the bills, he thought, She needs to move in with me, or get a better job, she could get any job, maybe go back into modelling, not while she's pregnant though.

After giving up, he found his phone charger and plugged it in, giving it time to charge he turned to the recorded episodes of Kardashians that Nessie recorded and settled back into the couch, still completely unaware of what lay ahead.

* * *

Bella Cullen wasn't one for rash decisions, unless it came to family. She was a clumsy, over thinking, completely smitten woman. She had been married at eighteen and had a baby also. Everything had happened very fast for Bella, whereas it was taking its toll on her daughter.

It was coming on a year since Renesmee had returned and Bella couldn't be more thankful. Of course there had been struggles for herself, with the adoption not working, a mini depression that Renesmee helped fix. She would tell Bella that once her baby was born it would be the luckiest baby in the world, and that it would be loved by the best grandparents anyone could ever have. After two months of repeating this Bella had started to move on, and get excited about the birth of her first grandchild. But there was a specific event she was also looking forward to. Renesmee's wedding. It was to be after the birth and Alice was planning it, obviously.

And that's why she was here, with Alice, in the changing room of one of the boutiques in the shopping mall in Seattle.

"Try this one on," Alice demanded, handing her a scarlet red-floor length-strapless dress. "This will look great at the engagement party!"

"You still fixed on that elegant idea?"

"Yep. No matter what Nessie says, I will get those Reservation boys in suits! If it is the last thing that I do!"

"Well, I don't know, Jacob informed me that we will not be getting Embry in a suit."

Alice stared daggers at her. "Oh yes we will."

"Alice, why are we here at seven?"

"Because this is the best time to shop! No one's around. Anyway, we'll leave now, I think that's all we need ... so far."

With a sigh, Bella slipped off the dress and handed it to Alice. Better to keep it for the engagement party.

* * *

"Dr Cullen, your granddaughter is on the phone. Do you wish to speak with her?"

Carlisle smiled. This is just what he needed right now. He wasn't being sarcastic, he needed to get his mind off of the case he was soon going to hand over to Dr Griffin.

"Of course," he said.

The receptionist passed the phone over to him.

"Renesmee, how are you?"

"Grandpa!" She practically screamed, he had to push the phone away from his ear and then bring it back again. "I'm ... the .. I don't know what to do! The baby is coming!"

Carlisle's mind automatically snapped into action. "Okay Nessie, head to the Big House and I will be there soon. How are your contractions?"

"Painful!"

"Okay, Esme will be ready for you, please just stay calm."

"Okay," and with that she hung up.

He flew into the operating room and told Dr Griffin and Dr Shepard who weren't doing anything to take his cases for the rest of the day. They didn't object, they knew better than to not to.

* * *

Yes! Quil thought, finally on an actual _romantic _date with Claire, she'll be gettin it tonight!

"Quil!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?"

"I think I just saw Nessie in the car that just passed us!"

Seriously, he thought, bringing up Nessie is not gonna get her laid.

"So?"

"Well, it's strange. What would she be doing coming back from Seattle direction?"

"I don't know."

"Me either. I'm gonna call her. Pull over."

"Cant, on the motorway."

Claire whipped out her phone and with a few rings she was talking to Nessie, and not calmly. She was saying something about the baby being on its way and about Jacob not knowing. He knew what he had to do, he swerved the car around just in time, before another car almost crashed into them. The people (two women) bumped the horn, but Quil couldn't help but notice Bella and Alice with horrified faces, ready to kill him. Because they recognised him. Claire hung up and told him to head for her apartment to get Jacob. She called Bella and he could see that Alice had stepped up the gas so he did too. All three cars headed for Forks. So much for the date!

* * *

"It's nice to get out for a while isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah it is!" Emmett boomed.

Edward chuckled, watching his brothers always brought a smile to his face. He was so lucky, with everyone, especially Bella and his little Nessie. Well, not so little anymore.

"What up bro?" Emmett nudged him with his elbow.

"Nothing, just thinking," Edward replied.

"As always," Jasper smirked into his pint of beer.

"What do you think Nessie is gonna have," Emmett asked. "Because you've always been a good guesser. If I didn't know you, I'd think you could read minds."

"How do you know I can't?"

"Shut up!"

Edward smirked and then knitted his brows, thinking, again. "I don't know."

"I say boy," Emmett said a bit too loudly whilst banging his chest for some odd reason.

"Same here," Jasper added.

"Well-"

Edward's phone had gone off, the bar had gone quiet. So he went over to the jukebox and put on the first song he could find. Some country music. He looked to his phone again and recognised Bella's number, he answered and wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear.

Bella's tone was frantic and when he hung up he ran to Emmett and Jasper.

"The baby's coming!"

They all raced to the car and sped towards the Cullen House.

* * *

"Rose set the table please, Carlisle will be home soon for his dinner."

"Sure."

Rosalie and Esme were calm and collected, and just doing the usual routine of making the dinner for the 'savages'. Usually Rosalie would call the 'Wolf Pack' that, but that was a bit offensive. This time it was for Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward. Just thinking of food made her stomach growl. Then even more upsetting thoughts entered her mind. Renesmee and Jacob would be chowing down on their meal already, or they might have finished. Especially since Nessie is pregnant, and Jacob ... well, Jacob eats like a pig anyway.

Placing the mats on the table and setting out the cutlery Rosalie thought of Renesmee and the baby. How much did she want a baby? She couldn't even begin to say how badly she wanted one, and what she would do to get one. But like Bella that wasn't a possibility for her, and exactly like Bella, the adoption agency didn't grant them permission. It just turns out like that sometimes, even the rich and famous sometimes don't get to adopt.

"When will Carlisle be back?"

"Ten minutes."

* * *

Half an hour after Claire left Jacob was still lazing around on the couch. Where is Nessie, he thought, she should be here by now. And I'm hungry!

His mobile buzzed and he flew over to it hoping, praying, almost on his knees that it would be Nessie.

But it wasn't.

It was Claire.

"What?" He snapped. "I'm getting fucking worried here! Do you know where she is?"

"Jacob, come outside!"

"What?"

He heard her huff and puff a few times, clearly exasperated. "Me and Quil are outside, get in the car!"

"Why?"

"The baby's coming!"

He didn't need any more persuasion than that. He was out the door with his phone and keys before he could blink.

Claire was positively frantic when he reached the car. "SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU! SO HAVE I! EVERYONE KNOWS, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT! EVERYONE IS AT THE CULLEN HOUSE." She was practically tearing her hair out. She kept shouting at Quil to pick up speed, so it wasn't long before they reached the Cullen House. "PARK THE CAR! PARK THE CAR! QUIL PARK THE FREAKIN CAR!"

Jacob leapt out of the car and sprinted into the house, into the room where Renesmee was apparently born.

"Ness! Ness!"

"HERE! I'M IN HERE!"

Her screams brought him so much pain, and he almost fell to his knees when he saw her in the room, people crowded around her, she trying to push them away, her swollen belly stopping her from coming close to him, he ran straight to her.

"Ness," he breathed, kissing her on the lips and stroking her hair. "I'm here."

"She's almost ten centimetres dilated, you'll be ready to push soon," Carlisle informed them.

"What does that mean?" Asked Jacob.

"It means, everyone out," he replied, shooing everyone out of the room, leaving Jacob, Renesmee and Rosalie in the room with him. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Nessie's replies were coming out in screams and huffs.

"Shhh, Ness, it's alright, calm down," Jacob cooed in her ear.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Her reaction wasn't what he was expecting. "It's a fucking human being, it's gonna be shoved out of my fucking vagina!"

"Shhh, Ness, I'm sorry."

"Alright Nessie," Carlisle said. "On three push. One. Two. Three ..."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, Cliffhanger alert (sort of).

Hope it made up for the pathetic excuse of a chapter last time.

Please review, good or bad, taken in to consideration.

See yah next time, bye xoxo :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!

It's a short chapter today, but soon there will be more! Things will start to pump up with the wedding!

PS: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, I only own the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Three's a crowd ... or two.

Renesmee Cullen had always imagined what her life would play out like. She used to think she would get a great career, then a long term boyfriend, move in with him, get engaged, get married, then have a child. Her life hadn't exactly turned out like that, but it was getting there. She was happy. She had her family surrounding her, smiling down at the beautiful baby boy resting in her arms. He had really tired her out, Jacob had been frantic, and no wonder. He was a surprise. She had already popped out a little girl before hand, and then half an hour later out came baby William, named after Billy.

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Rosalie. "Two little angels!"

"We're gonna spoil them rotten!" Alice chimed in.

Jacob leaned down with the baby girl in his arms. "Decided on a name yet for this little one?"

"Madison."

He beamed. "I like Madison." He leant in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He turned to Carlisle. "Why didn't you tell us she was having twins?"

Carlisle frowned. "This little one." He tickled Will's chin. "Did want to show up on the monitor. He was hiding behind Madison."

Jacob smiled. "Shy little guy."

Renesmee didn't say anything she just smiled, because everything was now perfect.

* * *

"Where's Maddy?"

"There she is!"

Bella was sitting cross legged holding a tiny Madison in her arms. Edward was sitting across from them, covering and exposing his eyes, making the two month old baby smile. Bella and Edward gazed down lovingly at their granddaughter.

"She's so cute!" Bella squealed, which was unusual for her.

"Looks like Nessie," Edward chimed in.

"Renesmee, looks like Renesmee," Bella corrected sternly.

"Okay, looks like Renesmee. Seriously though, her eyes are brown, her cheeks are a little chubby-"

"I could just pinch those cheeks!" Bella said doing just that making Madison giggle.

"Though she has Jacob's hair. They both do."

Bella looked over to Rosalie cooing at baby Will. "He's cute too, and he also has pinchable cheeks!"

"Don't think that's a word Bella," Edward chuckled.

"It is ... now."

Edward laughed again. "So I say we take these two cherubs to the crib, give them a nap. Then Nessie and Jacob can take them home."

Bella sighed. Yes Renesmee and Jacob would be back from choosing rings with Alice and then take them home where _they_ can look after them. _Their_ home. _Their_ babies. _Their _family. And they weren't even married yet. Well, not for another two weeks. Madison and Will would get another two weeks with their parents before they jet off on their honeymoon, the surprise honeymoon that Edward helped Jacob plan. Renesmee could try to hide it all she wanted but everyone knew she loved surprises, and that was what she was going to get. Bella knew Jacob would make a great husband, he had always been a great guy, and always took care of Renesmee. As their young love blossomed Bella could see a future between the two, of course, that didn't work out the way she had hoped, the only thing Bella would like to change in the past was to stop Jacob from letting her go.

* * *

"I like that one!"

Renesmee frowned at Alice's choice. The ring was too big, glittery, and truthfully too Alice. It wasn't something that her and Jacob would want.

"Alice, I just want a simple wedding band, gold. No diamonds that explode from it."

"Fine! Nessie, I have been trying to help you for three hours straight and frankly, you're not helping!" Her tone was harsh and exhausted, and that wasn't normal for Alice.

"Kay Alice, do you want to go home."

Alice pouted. "Yes."

Renesmee gasped. That's definitely not like Alice.

"I'll call Jasper," Alice stated. "You go find Jacob."

"Kay." Renesmee looked apologetically at her aunt. "You've been a great help, remember that."

Alice smiled at her comment then skipped away to the parking lot, while Renesmee headed to the diner Jacob said he would be in.

Thankfully, he had not ordered when she arrived. She sat opposite him in the secluded booth. "Hey," she said.

He smiled at her. "Hi, chosen a ring yet?"

"No," she sighed. "I want us to choose, not me and Alice, me and you. I hope you want that too."

He reached out and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently. "Of course I do, I was hoping you would say that, because I did find a set I liked, and I hope you like them too."

"Well, we'll take a look then."

He smiled at her again, just as a waitress came over and took there order. As she walked away Renesmee couldn't help but notice that the woman stared at Jacob a lot, and even when she walked away she kept sneaking glances back and whispering to the other waitresses. Earning a glare from Renesmee.

Eating their meal, two cheeseburgers and fries with a diet coke, they ate in comfortable silence. Finishing up they smiled at each other once more, paid the bill and left.

Jacob took Renesmee's hand in his and practically dragged his girl to a small jewellers shop that Alice probably wouldn't approve of because it wasn't designer. But for the two lovebirds it was perfect.

"Over here," Jacob said, taking her over to a small counter. He pointed to two delicate gold bands, and Renesmee knew just by looking at them, they were perfect. Just what they were looking for.

"You like?"

"Yes," she sighed. "They're perfect."

"Shall I buy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He kissed her cheek and bought the rings. Once packaged carefully, Jacob took the bag and turned to Renesmee.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I wanna take you home, so we can get our kids. What do ya say?"

Renesmee smiled and grabbed the back of his neck. She brought his head down towards her lips and they were locked in their passionate embrace for a good three minutes.

Once they broke apart Jacob smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then, my beautiful, beautiful girl."

He smiled and kissed her one more time, before leading her to the car. To their children. To their home.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was alright.

Please review, good or bad, taken into consideration

Until next time,

Bye :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, sorry it's been so long. Hope this will make up for it!

PS: All charcters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only own the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Do you take this bride ...

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Ditto, baby."

Renesmee was pinned up on the kitchen counter as Jacob assaulted her with his mouth. It was the night before the wedding and secretly Renesmee was freaking out. She knew that having kids was a massive step, but she was having those pre wedding jitters. Like all brides she wanted this day to be perfect. All she wanted was a small wedding. But to Alice _small _meant huge. Alice's argument of course one, she is good at debating. She had mentioned that since Jacob was a CEO, he would have many guests, more so than Nessie. Renesmee had scowled at Alice and, of course, Jacob just nodded along making her pissed.

Renesmee pulled back gasping for air. Jeez, he could take it out on her.

"I'll miss you," she said quietly.

"It's only for one night Ness, and I'll miss you too. I love you." He nuzzled her neck and bit her earlobe making her squirm.

"I thought you dittoed me," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that too."

She could feel his smile on her neck. "You better go."

"Are you kicking me out," he asked with a wry smile.

"Yep."

"Out of our apartment?"

"Out of_ my_ apartment. And it will be mine, just for one more night, so please go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jacob kissed her passionately one last time then headed for the door. Before exiting he turned and winked at her. "I'll see at the alter."

"I'll be the one in white."

"That was very convincing."

And with that he left.

"God I love that man."

* * *

"To Jacob! The man of the moment!" Paul exclaimed as Jacob walked towards the bonfire.

"To Jacob!" Quil raised a beer. "The lazy bastard who is half an hour late, _who _was probably macking off his girlfriend not five minutes ago!"

"Fuck off Quil," Jacob said with a playful glare.

"Come on Jake!" Seth cheered. "Let's get some beer in you!"

* * *

"Kill me, kill me now."

"Oh, stop fussing Nessie!" Alice scolded. "Everything will be fine."

"It's too late for this Alice!"

Alice was making the final adjustment to the wedding dress, and Renesmee hadn't even seen it yet!

"Kay! Finished!"

"Finally," Rosalie exhaled. "It took so long."

"Well now the celebrations really start!" Claire practically slurred her words, she was already drunk. "Let's get wasted!"

* * *

Little Madison and Will were tucked up in their cribs at the Big Cullen House. Will's decor was blue (as it should be), and Maddy's was pink. Bella and Edward were leant over watching the two beautiful babies sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe it," Bella sighed.

Edward wrapped a strong arm around her. "I know, she's all grown up."

Tears started to trickle down Bella's face. "It all happened so fast. First she was born, then suddenly she was an adolescent. Then came adulthood, with kids, and now marriage. It's been a whirlwind."

"I know," Edward said softly, squeezing her shoulder.

"It will happen to these little ones as well. She won't have them for long."

"Don't Bella."

Bella looked up into his eyes which were dark with grief.

"Don't what?" she asked. "The note."

Edward took a step back from her. "We can't tell her."

"We have to, that guy is mental! He'll kill her."

Edward's eyes suddenly went glacial. "Don't say that!" He snapped. He looked to the babies, grabbed the monitor and Bella's elbow and pulled her out of the bedroom. "He won't do that."

Bella's tears were flowing freely now. "Why did she ever get involved with him?"

"She didn't know," Edward clarified.

"She still might be able to."

"No."

"Yes."

"Bella ... I will do everything in my power to protect our daughter." He glared at her.

"No Edward ... WE will do everything in our power to protect our daughter. And her soon-to-be husband, and her children. Our family."

Edward sighed deeply.

"It's the night before her wedding, I don't want to put stress on her shoulders. Maybe after the honeymoon. Drop it."

"Edward please!"

"NO BELLA!"

And so Edward walked away letting Bella sink to the ground, worrying for her daughter.

* * *

Trying to grab a moment to herself, Renesmee scurried out to the back of the bar that Claire had taken her to. Everyone was inside as a surprise hen party. All down to Alice, ever since her elegant engagement party had gone down the drain this was her next chance to pull this whole wedding out of the bag.  
The back alley was cold, freezing in fact. Renesmee hugged her black, leather jacket tighter around her, keeping the cold away. She looked around, all she could see was darkness, apart from one of the street lamps. The yellow light shone down on a specific part of the street. And when Renesmee squinted she could see the faint shadow of someone watching her. A man. The build of the person was too muscular to be a woman.

In a spurge of pure fear she whisked around and almost sprinted to the back door. It was locked. She looked back to the shadow, it was now ascending towards her. In her fear she could feel a hand on her shoulder. Sliding along her spine, hip, arms, up to her neck, then her throat, and ending up with an index finger pressed against her closed mouth.

"Shh," a voice whispered in her ear.

And then Renesmee knew. She could recognise that voice from anywhere. Nahuel.

"Why are you here?" she asked in panic.

"I want you back, and I realised that tomorrow it would be too late. I've been keeping an eye on you."

"What do you mean?"

Nahuel laughed loudly, then quietened suddenly realising that he might be heard. "Seriously Renesmee, I thought you were smart. Do you really expect a total stranger to be nice to a girl like you? A complete prick tease," he whispered.

Renesmee gasped. "Eric."

"Yes, baby, Eric."

"You sent him?"

"I did, he's told me everything."

Nahuel's dark eyes captured hers in an intense gaze. She looked into them and felt exposed. He knew her too well. He smiled a wicked smile.

"I think we need to have a chat about _us_."

* * *

Claire couldn't spy Nessie anywhere. She had left about ten minutes ago to have a breath of fresh air. So Claire went to look for her. Opening the back door she looked out to see nothing but darkness. She called Nessie's name, and tried to ring her. Nothing.

Back inside she asked Emily if she'd seen her.

"No. I havent, why?"

Claire sighed. "I can't find her."

"Have you called her?"

"Yeah, no answer."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Suppose she's ran."

Claire thought this through, didn't seem like something Nessie would do. Perhaps she should call Jacob, he was only fifteen minutes down the road. No she would keep looking, hopefully find her before the wedding commenced.

* * *

The congregation was there. The band. His family. Her family. Their family. The music started and he turned to face the aisle, his best man standing beside him. The music carried on and the congregation stood and turned. No one came down the aisle. Not even a bridesmaid.  
Jacob then got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was very wrong. He looked to Seth and he shrugged, just as concerned.

"JACOB! JACOB!"

Claire came barrelling down the aisle, Jacob met her halfway. She looked a state, not like the happy bridesmaid she was supposed to be. She looked tired, hair in a disarray, big brown eyes wide.

"She's gone," she whispered.

Jacob's stomach hit the floor.

"She's been taken!"

* * *

A/N: Hope that was okay. Thanks for reading.

Please review

Bye :)


End file.
